LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Ambos dividem sonhos similares. Ela o de ser uma grande bailarina. Ele o de ser um grande pianista. Mas para esse sonho se tornar realidade, terão que trabalhar juntos na composição de uma sinfonia.
1. Sinopse

*****LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR*****

.

**Título:** La Symphonie d'Amour (A Sinfonia do Amor)

**Autor:**Sophie Queen

**Beta:**Lou Calmon & Mayarah Cardoso

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:**Todos humanos

**Gênero:**Romance/ Lemon

**Censura:**M – maiores de 18 anos (linguagem imprópria; uso de álcool; nudez; sexo)

**Sinopse:**Ambos dividem sonhos similares. Ela o de ser uma grande bailarina. Ele o de ser um grande pianista. Mas para esse sonho se tornar realidade, terão que trabalhar juntos na composição de uma sinfonia.

.

**PREÂMBULO**

.

Dois estudantes de artes. Ele de música, e ela de dança, consumidos por sua arrogância e vaidade por serem os melhores em seus cursos e estarem prestes a ingressarem nas melhores orquestras ou escolas de dança do mundo, respectivamente.

Mas antes de alcançarem seus respectivos sonhos o jovem pianista Edward Cullen, e a também jovem e belíssima bailarina Isabella Swan passarão por uma avaliação final na _The__Juilliard__School_antes de se formarem na mesma.

A avaliação para eles na verdade será mais um desafio, pois ambos são totalmente diferentes. Ele acredita que só a música pode ser considerada como arte, determinando que a dança e o teatro são coisas fúteis e banais.

Ela por sua vez, respeita a música, teatro para ela é onde bailarinos frustrados vão tentar a sorte por não serem tão bons para a dança. O seu respeito pela música acontece, pois ela crê que a mesma sem a dança é sem graça e não transpassa emoção, ficando vazia e apagada.

Pessoas diferentes, que possuem ambições parecidas, que são unidos por um casal que acredita que o destino de ambos reserva um caminho juntos, onde eles terão que se respeitar, aceitando suas escolhas profissionais e a maneira como agem, deixando seus preconceitos para trás e juntos criando uma sinfonia.

Sinfonia essa que pode ser mais do que somente uma apresentação para o mundo das artes, essa sinfonia pode significar uma _sinfonia de amor_.

.

_**N/A:**Olá meus amores..._

_Yeah, sim... eu sou maluca e perturbada! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Mas para isso aqui eu não sou tão assim louca. Porque essa não é uma fanfic, essa é uma one-shot que estou fazendo para comemorar o meu um ano de Ficwriter. Ela será uma mistura do que eu sei fazer de melhor Drama, romance, lemons e quem sabe uma pitadinha de suspense._

_Então quem está comigo para lê-la?!_

_Irei postá-la no dia do meu aniversário do mundo fandon – dia 07 de abril – e espero contar com a presença de vocês nessa história de amor que os deixará apaixonados. *HUAHUAHUA* Isso não é propaganda enganosa!_

_Posso contar com vocês dia 07/04 comigo lendo essa versão de algo fofo?! Afinal se estou escrevendo essa história para comemorar meu um ano de Ficwriter, eu só cheguei aqui por causa de vocês, então assim como qualquer outra coisa minha será feita para vocês!_

_Como eu já cansei de dizer vocês merecem todos os obrigados e presentes do mundo, por terem me feito uma pessoa realizada em algo que nunca imaginei que seria possível, por isso que eu amo muito vocês!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por estarem comigo nessa, e nos vemos dia 07!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._


	2. La Symphonie d'Amour parte 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR**

"_Para fazer uma obra de arte não basta ter talento,  
não basta ter força, é preciso também viver um grande amor."  
- Mozart -_

.

.

Era um dia comum de primavera em Nova Iorque. O sol forçava sua passagem em meio aos arranha-céus da _Big Apple_, fazendo suas sombras longas e frescas tomarem as ruas e janelas de outros edifícios. O vento era somente uma brisa morna, que dançava por entre as árvores recém florescidas e totalmente verdes do _Central Park_, fazendo o perfume das flores tomar todo o ar, em meio ao coração caótico da metrópole.

A euforia da cidade que nunca dorme, com pessoas correndo para lá e para cá com seus jornais, ou enfrentando os imensos congestionamentos de carros nas vias principais, ou ainda desesperados para conseguirem um dos inúmeros táxis amarelos que tomavam a cidade. Seu ritmo frenético era viciante.

Não muito longe de toda poluição sonora e visual, fica a famosa escola de música e artes cênicas. A___'Juilliard School'_. Essa escola gradua a mais de um século jovens dramaturgos, dançarinos e músicos, sendo considerado um dos principais conservatórios mundiais de ensino às artes.

No imenso campus da Juilliard é extremamente difícil conhecer-se todos os alunos**, **e_specialmente___quando os de dança ficavam horas a fio treinando nos estúdios bem equipados, os de música em pequenas salas com seus instrumentos ensaiando várias e várias vezes uma mesma peça musical, ou ainda os alunos de teatro, que expressam com a linguagem corporal e com sua voz, interpretando os mais diversos personagens.

E era exatamente desta forma que seria um dia qualquer de março, porém, este não era um dia comum como os outros, pelo menos não para os alunos do quarto ano - aqueles que tinham a ambição de ingressarem nas mais renomadas companhias de teatro, de ballet, ou nas mais importantes orquestras do mundo.

Trinta jovens de vinte e um e vinte e dois anos esperavam ansiosos pelo que os diretores da escola iriam propor a eles.

Pontualmente às dez da manhã a elegantíssima ex-primeira bailarina do _Ballet_ Russo _Bolshoi_, Esme Anne Cullen e seu marido, ex-pianista da Filarmônica de Berlim e atual maestro da Orquestra de Nova Iorque, Carlisle Evan Cullen, subiram ao palco do _Lincoln Center Theater_, para anunciarem os desafios daqueles jovens.

Na primeira fileira com uma postura invejável estava uma linda jovem, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, rosto em formato de coração, suave e extremamente expressivo, com o corpo marcado por curvas devido aos anos de dança, e profundos olhos castanhos de um tom incomum de chocolate derretido. Isabella Swan, uma bailarina que, assim como sua mentora Esme, sonhava em ingressar e ser a bailarina principal do _Bolshoi_.

Bella – como ela gostava de ser chamada -, desde o dia em que começou a dançar aos quatro anos de idade, já sabia que ela queria ser bailarina daquele _"ballet bonito, que dançava a música como cisnes"_, seus pais ficaram encantados com a pequena mesmo que, brincando, dançava as peças de Tchaikovsky, e quando anos mais tarde eles puderam ver a filha, meses antes de começar na _Juilliard_, sendo a bailarina principal do famoso ballet _'O Lago dos Cisnes'_, tiveram certeza que ela nascera para aquilo.

Nessa ocasião, Esme havia sido convidada pela professora de Bella, para que pudesse ver a promissora bailarina que ela havia descoberto na calorosa Phoenix, Arizona. No primeiro ato, a mulher de longos cabelos caramelo, rosto em formato de coração, incríveis olhos amendoados e a postura inconfundível de anos de dança, soube que estava frente a frente com a sua nova substituta no _ballet_ Bolshoi.

Algumas filas atrás de onde Bella estava sentada esperando qual seria o seu desafio, sentando largamente sem se importar com a sua postura, estava um belo rapaz de cabelos de uma cor singular de bronze meticulosamente bagunçados, maxilar forte, nariz fino e levemente pontudo, com músculos não muito exagerados e incríveis olhos verdes.

Aquele era Edward Masen, um talento prodígio descoberto sem querer por Carlisle – um homem de cabelos loiros e lisos, que às vezes lhe caíam nos olhos, de estrutura mediana, queixo quadrado, nariz reto e olhos de um peculiar tom cinza –, em Chicago.

Na ocasião o jovem tinha apenas sete anos e tocava, como um profissional, uma das peças mais complicadas de Beethoven para piano. Carlisle ficou impressionado com o talento excepcional do menino, e sempre que estava no continente americano visitava seu futuro aluno, pois ele sabia que Edward seria um dos mais incríveis pianistas dessa nova era - e seria uma lástima que a famosa e prestigiada Filarmônica de Viena não lhe desse uma chance, pois além de tocar divinamente, era um compositor natural, onde o mais simples som, ou o mais insignificante movimento se tornava a mais bela sinfonia em suas habilidosas mãos.

Edward se viu envolvido pela música, e principalmente pelo piano, quando tinha três anos de idade e fora fazer compras de Natal com sua mãe. Ignorando o tão sonhado carrinho de controle remoto que havia sido lançado naquele inverno, pediu o pequeno piano de madeira a ela. E mesmo com o barulho irritante que ele fazia ao pressionar algumas vezes as teclas sem o conhecimento técnico necessário, seus pais, encantados pelo interesse do filho pela música, o matricularam nas aulas de piano. E quando em seu aniversário de seis anos ganhou seu primeiro piano de verdade, executou pela primeira vez uma criação sua. Uma cantiga que ele mesmo compôs para sua mãe.

Os jovens, Edward e Bella, nunca antes tinham se encontrado, sequer se visto pelo campus, uma vez que ambos se dedicavam arduamente para que seus sonhos fossem realizados. Mas parecia que o destino, com a ajuda dos diretores da escola, não deixaria que isso acontecesse por muito mais tempo, uma vez que ambos haviam decidido há alguns dias que colocariam a melhor bailarina da escola com o melhor pianista, para que juntos criassem a mais perfeita apresentação que lhes asseguraria suas vagas na Filarmônica de Viena e no _Ballet_ Russo _Bolshoi_, respectivamente.

Bella estava animada com as audições para o _Ballet Bolshoi_. Ela e seu _parther*_ de longa data, Jacob Black – um moreno extremamente alto e forte, de ombros largos e pele avermelhada, por conta de sua descendência Quileute. Seus cabelos negros eram sedosos e brilhantes, e seus olhos, também, negros transmitem sua alma flamejante -, vinham ensaiando escondidos da Esme uma das seqüências mais complicadas de _pas de deux*_, com algumas alterações mais modernas. E não tinha como não dizer que estava perfeito, pois ela sabia que estava.

Ela e Jacob eram uma dupla infalível, pelo menos nos palcos, uma vez que assim que ingressaram na _Julliard_ _School_, engataram um relacionamento. De início era um mar de rosas, mas Bella com seu jeito impertinente e mandão, por vezes menosprezava Jacob na frente dos outros. Ele, por sua vez, era apático aos mandos de Bella, pelo menos na frente das demais pessoas, pois quando estavam juntos, além de expressar sua possessividade em namorá-la, exigia as coisas mais absurdas da jovem bailarina, como, por exemplo, as roupas que deveria usar.

Isabella não aguentou esse lado possessivo e autoritário de Jacob, e no meio de uma apresentação, onde ambos tinham que fazer um ato juntos, terminou tudo com ele enquanto dançava, mostrando uma frieza e uma intolerância monstruosa. Jacob infelizmente não superou o fim abrupto com a sua amada, e sempre aproveitando oportunidades, jogava seus encantos novamente sobre a morena - que nunca caía neles.

Edward, por sua vez, vinha horas a fio trabalhando em uma composição que misturava um pouco dos seus compositores clássicos preferidos – Beethoven, Chopin e Mozart -, com uma pitada rock melódico, principalmente com os da década de 50 e 60, sintetizando tudo com uma batida grave de um teclado elétrico. Era audacioso, mas ele sabia que aquela sua composição seria um sucesso, e que todos desejariam tocá-las ou ter em trilhas sonoras de seriados, filmes ou afins.

Ambos sabiam o talento natural que tinham, e não escondiam sua arrogância ou prepotência quando era para mostrar que eram os melhores, capazes de até menosprezar outras artes. Era assim o caso de Edward que considerava teatro e principalmente a dança, atividades triviais e sem importância; eles somente interpretavam o que lhe eram pedidos.

Bella respeitava a música, mas achava que a mesma sem a dança ficava totalmente apática. Dança era o combustível para a interpretação desta. Teatro, para Isabella, nada mais era do que bailarinos ou músicos que não conseguiram seu lugar naquelas atividades e decidiram criar outra forma de explicar os sentimentos, que como ela mesma dizia, eram vagos e sem emoção.

Carlisle e Esme, enquanto falavam sobre as audições e que companhias vê-los-iam. Lançavam olhares significativos àquela dupla que seria a verdadeira cereja no topo do bolo. Eles seriam suas bonequinhas de porcelana, todo cuidado e atenção seriam dados a apresentação deles - que deveria ser o encerramento perfeito do espetáculo da _Juilliard_.

O elegante homem de cabelos loiros, explicava de maneira clara como seriam os desafios. Eles fariam algo _multidisciplinar_, ou seja, os cursos se casariam entre si, pelo menos até a apresentação. Tanto Isabella quanto Edward tinham certeza que não teria ninguém de outro curso para ofuscar o seu brilho, e quando os diretores começaram a divulgar as equipes, ou trios ou ainda pares do desafio que eles haviam _'sorteado' _para que grandes companhias vissem o que os alunos da _Juilliard_ eram capazes.

Alice Brandon, uma pequenina jovem de cabelos negros espetados para todos os lados e profundos olhos verdes escuros, foi a primeira a ter seu nome dito pelos diretores. Alice era bailarina também, porém, ela se dedicava somente ao _ballet_ contemporâneo, deixando o clássico para que só Bella brilhasse.

Carlisle indicou que Alice faria parte da equipe com Jacob Black, Jasper Whitlock – um violinista excepcional, de cabelos loiros e cacheados um pouco compridos, de corpo esguio e olhos azuis similar ao céu -, Rosalie Hale – uma atriz dramaturga que lembrava mais uma modelo com seu corpo escultural, e uma incrível cabeleira loira que brilhava como o sol, que formavam cachos perfeitos nas pontas, de profundos e olhos azuis escuro como lápis-lazúli -, Emmett McCarty – um imponente percursionista de ombros largos e músculos evidentes, cabelos curtos e extremamente cacheados negros, e de incríveis olhos amendoados.

Para encerrar este sexteto Carlisle e Esme haviam escolhido uma outra dramaturga. Essa, ao contrário da primeira, era tímida, quieta, e gostava de expressar os textos com seus movimentos. Muitos diziam que ela era surda-muda, mas Leah Clearwater – uma jovem de pele morena e feições indígenas, cabelos negros como a noite, e mordazes olhos castanhos quase negros -, era somente reservada, e não gostou nada do grupo que teria que fazer parte.

Leah não foi a única que não gostou daquele grupo que teria que fazer parte, pois Jacob Black havia fechado seus punhos com força, desejando querer bater em alguém. Ele estava apostando todas as fichas que esta audição seria o suficiente para voltar a despertar em Bella o amor que eles tinham no primeiro ano, e que a rotina exaustiva de ensaios seria suficiente para que ela caísse novamente em seus braços.

Os diretores Carlisle e Esme não se importaram com os olhares mortais que Leah e Jacob lhe lançaram, e pediram para que dois professores os acompanharem para dar-lhes as devidas instruções, enquanto eles continuavam a divulgar a lista dos grupos.

Quando Bella viu Jacob ser chamado sorriu vitoriosa. Não porque não gostasse da dupla que faziam juntos, mas porque acreditava que Esme gostaria que ela brilhasse sozinha para que ninguém, mesmo que minimamente, ofuscasse seu brilho.

O teatro foi se esvaziando enquanto duplas, trios, quartetos e quintetos eram formados, pareciam que todos estavam satisfeitos com suas equipes. Edward sabia que Carlisle não iria querer dizer na frente de todos que ele se apresentaria sozinho porque ele era o melhor, então continuou observando seu mestre e esposa no placo, enquanto ouvia em seu_ iPod_ uma suave melodia que havia composto.

Finalmente o teatro estava vazio, a não ser por Carlisle, Esme, Bella e Edward. Os diretores sorriam cúmplices e apaixonados um para o outro. Bella esboçava um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto, deixando sua expressão de bailarina muito mais acentuada. Edward havia removido os fones de ouvido e aguardava ansioso para que Carlisle fosse lhe dizer.

Carlisle pediu para que Edward se aproximasse do palco e o garoto fez o que lhe pediram, e quando chegou a primeira fila ele viu a jovem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. O mesmo era para Isabella que via aquele garoto incomum pela primeira vez. Ambos sentiram um arrepio de mau presságio, mas tentaram afastar esses pensamentos. Eles nasceram para brilharem _sozinhos_, e sabiam disso mais do que ninguém.

Os diretores desceram do palco para ficarem mais próximos aos seus alunos preferidos, e os dois tinham certeza que, apesar de ser uma dupla que daria super certo, enfrentariam a ira dos jovens, mas mantinham o mantra _"tudo pelo bem da arte"_.

Finalmente Esme e Carlisle estavam encostados na grade do teatro – que normalmente escondia a orquestra quando havia óperas ou _ballets_, e analisavam os rostos de seus respectivos alunos com apreensão.

As bochechas de Isabella estavam levemente coradas. Aquele tom rosa era adorável, Esme sempre ficava encantada quando sua _pupila_ corava, e mantinha aquele sorriso fascinante no rosto e sua postura única de bailarina.

Edward transmitia tranquilidade, seus longos dedos por conta dos anos praticando piano, pareciam fazer da sua perna, coberta por uma calça jeans, as teclas marfim do piano. Ele estava compondo, Carlisle constatou, mesmo sem prestar atenção, e era isso que o fascinava em Edward, ele fazia as coisas sem a intenção.

Lançando um olhar de segurança ao outro, Carlisle e Esme, respiraram fundo para dar a notícia aos dois jovens, e aguentar a ira de ambos.

- Isabella Swan, Edward Masen – Carlisle começou saudando os dois. -, nós como responsáveis acadêmicos pela _Juilliard School_, gostaríamos de parabenizá-los por suas notas. Ambos, o que é realmente surpreendente, mantém a mesma média geral, tornando impossível escolher o melhor deste ano. – o homem loiro disse lisonjeiro.

Tanto Bella quanto Edward sorriram presunçosos com as palavras do diretor, ambos tinham certeza que agora viria a parte em que diriam que, por conta disso, decidiriam que eles fariam apresentações solo. Porém, para disfarçar a arrogância que brotava no peito de cada um eles se parabenizaram formalmente.

Então naquele breve momento de _falsos_ elogios, enquanto Edward olhou pela primeira vez o rosto de Bella ele sentiu algo inexplicável, uma sensação de formigamento tomando seu corpo, nublando seus pensamentos. Ele queria tomá-la em seus braços, enterrar-se nela loucamente em meio a um sexo ardente e desesperador. Rapidamente começou a bolar um plano para tê-la como um bom presente de despedida e um pequeno desafio antes que fosse para a Áustria.

Enquanto Edward fantasiava seus planos de sedução ao vislumbrar aquela _deusa da beleza_, ela sentiu seus músculos se contraírem involuntariamente, uma corrente elétrica estranha e inesperada tomou todo seu corpo, e arfou ruidosamente. Ela só tinha uma idéia em mente: enterrar suas mãos em meio aqueles cabelos bronzes, e sugar aqueles lábios voluptuosos em um beijo sôfrego.

Astutos quando o assunto era paixão fulminante, culminada com desejo, luxúria e diferenças, Carlisle e Esme se olharam pelo canto de seus olhos, em uma conversa muda, relembrando um erro _inestimável_ que cometeram anos antes, naquele mesmo teatro, quando cegos pelo desejo de suas vitórias pessoais, abdicaram um do outro para seguirem seus sonhos, fazendo-os infelizes por alguns anos.

Quinze anos antes, Carlisle e Esme, também eram jovens promissores em suas futuras carreiras, e da mesmíssima maneira que haviam traçado os destinos de Bella e Edward, os seus antecessores Aro e Jane Volturi também traçaram o deles. Porém, eles desafiaram o destino e seguiram seus sonhos. Esme em Moscou e Carlisle em Berlim.

Ela tivera inúmeros namorados e até mesmo um noivo, mas nenhum deles era o seu grande amor. Ele, por sua vez, além da extensa lista de namoradas, teve em seu currículo amoroso, dois casamentos fracassados. E foi em meio a um vôo de Londres a Nova Iorque, para uma reunião com antigos diretores da _Juilliard_, onde ambos inconscientemente haviam decido voltar e se dedicar àquela escola, que se encontraram.

E depois de uma reunião relâmpago com Aro e Jane, embarcaram no primeiro vôo para Las Vegas - onde se casaram - e vivem apaixonados um pelo outro até hoje.

Esme suspirou com a lembrança, e parecia que Carlisle também estava viajando naquelas recordações ao mesmo tempo tristes e felizes, e cada um individualmente fizeram uma prece silenciosa para que não aconteça a mesma infelicidade com esses dois jovens.

Edward e Bella não conseguiam entender o porquê da longa pausa de seus mentores, e se mexiam inquietos em suas cadeiras, principalmente quando suas pulsações começaram a acelerar, devido à ansiedade e a adrenalina que corriam em suas veias. Esme foi a primeira a recuperar-se do devaneio, lançando um olhar nervoso aos dois, respirou fundo para dar-lhes a notícia.

- Carlisle e eu, como professores de vocês, e fascinados pela forma com que vocês fluem e se dão às suas formações, decidimos que queremos que façam a apresentação final juntos, algo que possa demonstrar a _versatilidade _de vocês. – ela disse amavelmente.

Os dois jovens pareciam em choque, nunca imaginavam que seus mentores, quase seus próprios pais dentro daquele universo, fariam isso com eles. Prevendo a onda de recusas e brigas dos dois, Carlisle rapidamente completou:

- Nós desejamos que o talento de vocês transpareça como a música pode fluir pelo corpo, durante a dança e como a dança pode fluir com os acordes, durante a música. Seria como se vocês fossem um só. Uma alma em dois corpos, ou como se fossem _alma gêmeas_.

Ao ouvirem as últimas frases de Carlisle, Edward e Bella entraram em um frenesi de pânico ensandecido. Aquela proposta era ridícula, ambos pensavam. Eles não poderiam fazer isso, ela ofuscaria o talento dele, e ele estragaria todo o seu momento, cada qual pensava. E agindo quase como se fossem um só, ambos, ao mesmo tempo se ergueram de suas cadeiras para declamar seus protestos.

Os diretores e mentores de ambos ouviram calmamente os protestos dos seus alunos, mas estavam irredutíveis de sua decisão, eles não mudariam sua escolha. Queriam que os dois fluíssem a música e a dança que tinham em seus corpos. E após longos minutos ouvindo-os protestando Carlisle e Esme trocaram um olhar aborrecido antes de interrompê-los.

- Edward, Isabella, é indiscutível. Vocês farão essa apresentação juntos. E se desejam se formar e ingressar em alguma companhia de renome, farão sem contestar.– ponderou Carlisle com sua calma invejável.

- Mas... – começou Bella.

- Sem _'mas'_ Isabella, é assim e ponto. – declarou Esme levemente irritada. O ar pesado e cheio de significados tomou o ar e tanto Bella quanto Edward, estavam espumando de ódio pela decisão de seus mentores – que apenas observavam as expressões raivosas. Foi então que o silêncio significativo foi quebrado pela a porta do teatro sendo aberta violentamente e um Jacob enraivecido marchou até onde o grupo estava.

- Esme, eu _exijo_ que você mude minha equipe. Bella e eu _temos _que nos apresentar juntos; é nosso destino! – Jacob gritou a plenos pulmões, apontando seu dedo em direção ao rosto de Esme.

Esme olhou assustada para a reação de Jacob, Carlisle estava prestes a quebrar o dedo do bailarino por apontá-lo para o rosto da sua esposa. Edward segurava-se para não rir da atitude do moreno, para ele era ridículo que um homem sujeitasse-se aquilo. Bella estava bufando de ódio. Jacob sempre, sempre, _sempre_ tentava ofuscar o brilho dela, e ela não suportava que Jacob agisse da maneira como fazia quando eles namoravam, ela não suportava essa possessividade sobre ela.

- Jacob, o que você pensa o que está fazendo? – Bella questionou furiosa.

- Só estou reivindicando você para mim Bella! – explicou desesperado.

- Entenda Jacob eu _não_ sou sua! Nosso namoro foi um erro, entenda, supere. A-C-A-B-O-U! – gritou irritadiça para o moreno que a olhava exasperado.

- Senhor Black, se o senhor deseja se formar esse ano na _Juilliard,_ recomendo que saia desse teatro imediatamente e volte para sua equipe agora. – Carlisle declamou mantendo a calma em sua voz, mas ela era gélida; ele controlava sua própria raiva. – Claro que o senhor também levará uma advertência, quero-o na minha sala antes do almoço. – e lançando um último olhar ferino ao rapaz, o moreno saiu do teatro protestando em voz baixa, e vez ou outra lançando olhares mortais em direção a Edward e Isabella.

Edward, se divertindo com a situação, aproximou-se serenamente de Bella, e agindo quase imperceptivelmente sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você não vai querer que eu toque _The Black Swan*_ para você? Vai? – provocou Edward.

- Ha-ha-ha-ha, você se acha o superior não é? – devolveu uma Bella irritadíssima, Edward soltou uma risada ao vê-la irritada – o que não passou despercebido por seus mentores, eles sabiam que essa hostilidade inicial era o início de um envolvimento maior.

- Sem mais nenhuma interrupção, vamos continuar. – Esme disse calmamente. – Edward e Isabella, vocês _serão_ a apresentação final da nossa escola, nós queremos que vocês _juntos_ criem uma sinfonia que transpareça a personalidade dos dois através da dança que será executada. Queremos que seja ousada, jovem e criativa.

- Terá elementos essenciais que deverão ser executados na música e na dança? – Bella questionou após rapidamente recuperar-se da interrupção de Jacob.

- Não Isabella será livre para que vocês façam o que quiser; qualquer tipo de nota, de melodia, e todos os passos de _ballet_ que você conhece. – Carlisle explicou.

- E quando iremos nos apresentar? – Edward perguntou sem olhar para sua parceira.

- Vocês terão dois meses. Irão se apresentar dia vinte e oito de maio. E esperamos que vocês mostrem toda a capacidade, todos os méritos que ambos tem. Queremos que vocês honrem o título de melhores alunos que vocês conquistaram durante esses anos nesta escola. – Carlisle esclareceu, não declarando que na verdade eles eram os melhores alunos que eles já haviam educado.

- Gostaríamos que vocês mostrassem toda a paixão que sentem fazendo o que fazem, queremos a emoção que sabemos que vocês dedicam à suas profissões. – Esme ponderou. – Carlisle e eu seremos seus supervisores. Qualquer dúvida ou problema, devem vir imediatamente até nós e dizer o que está acontecendo, bem como iremos avaliar semanalmente os seus progressos, já que a disciplina e dedicação que vocês darão aos ensaios valerão como sua nota final.

Bella e Edward ouviam atentamente as especificações de seus mestres, tentando ao máximo ignorarem a raiva que sentiam por ter que dividirem sua glória, mas ambos estavam decididos a mostrar porque eles mereciam o título de melhores alunos da _Juilliard_ e também as vagas nas melhores companhias do mundo.

Os diretores deram suas últimas considerações, antes de pedir para que seus alunos o seguissem para a sala onde eles ensaiariam para sua apresentação. Era uma saleta adjacente ao teatro principal - com espelhos e uma barra dourada em um dos lados e ao lado das janelas, na outra ponta, ficava o imenso piano ébano.

Era uma sala minúscula para se ensaiar algo de tamanha grandeza. Edward e Isabella sabiam que aquela sala era imprópria para os seus ensaios. Primeiro não havia muito espaço para que Bella executasse seus saltos e somente observando, Edward notou que a acústica da sala era terrível. E ambos odiando mais do que nunca tudo que envolvia essa apresentação, foram deixados sozinhos por seus mentores para se conhecerem melhor.

Bella não queria conversar com aquele garoto. Ele podia ser belo, mas era nauseantemente insuportável, prepotente, arrogante, ela sabia que _nunca_ daria certo. Por isso a morena foi até um canto da sala enrolando seu rabo de cavalo em um coque apertado, e depois de feito isso, retirou a jaqueta de moletom que usava revelando seu _collant_ negro.

Edward observou as curvas da jovem. Seu corpo era todo proporcional, ele podia dizer que seus quadris e seu busto deveriam ter o mesmo tamanho e que sua cintura um pouco fina deixava seu corpo em perfeito formato de violão. Edward não podia negar; a tal Isabella era atraente demais para sua própria sanidade, suas curvas eram absurdamente eróticas e sedutoras. Ele nunca sentiu tanta vontade de ter alguém embaixo dele gemendo seu nome alucinadamente, enquanto metia fundo nela como naquele momento.

Ela sentou em sua postura perfeita de bailarina no chão da sala, e retirando de sua bolsa suas sapatilhas de ponta rosa pálido, as calçou em seus pés. Edward achou aquele simples movimento sedutor demais; ele nunca se viu atraído por nenhuma mulher daquela forma, nem mesmo Tanya - uma harpista que havia se formado no ano anterior e que tiveram um breve _affair,_ o atraia tanto quanto Isabella.

Bella sentia que o olhar de Edward estava nela. Ela estava incomodada. Não só porque ele analisava seu corpo com olhares desejosos que um homem que admirava todas as curvas de seu corpo feminino, mas o que a incomodava era que a cada segundo, a atração que ela sentia por ele aumentava. Ela nunca quis tanto se jogar nos braços de alguém do sexo oposto, sentir suas peles uma contra a outra, suas mãos a explorando e se unindo como um só.

Era ridículo, mas Edward estranhamente despertava todas essas emoções na morena. Bella lançou um olhar de canto de olho para onde ele estava - em frente ao piano. Seus cabelos desgrenhados e olhos verdes brilhantes prenderam sua atenção, mas aquilo durou apenas um minuto. Tanto Bella quanto Edward, sabiam que não podiam se envolver, não até o dia vinte e oito de maio, pelo menos.

Ele rapidamente tirou seus olhos do corpo curvilíneo da morena e começou a mexer em sua mochila retirando uma caneta e seu caderno pautado, para que pudesse escrever a melodia. Isabella tentou disfarçar que estava olhando para o jovem rapaz, e começou uma série de alongamentos. Mal sabia que Edward observava os movimentos elásticos que seu corpo fazia contra a barra dourada.

A amplitude que ela levantava sua perna, sua flexibilidade, seus movimentos leves e expressivos, mesmo evitando olhar para o corpo pequeno que se exibia a sua frente, ele não conseguia segurar seu lado hormonal - seu membro endurecia mesmo só visualizando por sua visão periférica os movimentos.

Isabella tentou esquecer que estava acompanhada naquela sala, e começou a dançar com seus movimentos leves e expressivos. Ela executava passos de ballet com perfeição, saltos e piruetas com uma exatidão invejável e foi impossível para Edward, ao ver aquilo, não começar a tocar a _sonata número onze em lá maior de Mozart_*. A música fluía pela sala e Bella rapidamente começou a dançar seguindo seu ritmo, fazendo os movimentos com a ponta de seus pés como se flutuasse. Edward observou com atenção os movimentos de seu corpo, seus pés, suas pernas, seus saltos, seus giros, sua expressão. Ele podia notar que ela se sentia livre e leve, como um pássaro ganhando os ares.

Finalmente ele encerrou a sonata, exatamente quando Isabella parava em sua posição final com perfeição. Os seus olhares se encontraram, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Era estranha a sensação que ambos estavam sentindo, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada por longos minutos, até que Edward se sentiu afoito com o silêncio e começou a pressionar as teclas marfim do piano sem prestar muita atenção.

- O que você quer para sua dança, Swan? – perguntou distraidamente.

- Não é só minha Masen, ambos sabemos que deve ser algo que transpareça os dois. – ela ponderou, levando suas mãos à cintura e o encarando petulantemente, arqueando sua sobrancelha. Edward sorriu torto.

- Qualquer música transparecerá minha personalidade; ela vive dentro de mim. – devolveu arrogantemente. Bella sorriu sem humor.

- Você é sempre assim, um desgraçado babaca, arrogante e prepotente? – provocou.

- E você é sempre assim, intolerante e insuportável? – devolveu.

Foi assim que começaram as discussões constantes entre os dois, todo dia Edward tocava uma melodia que achava que parecesse com Isabella, mas nunca está era satisfatória, e sempre depois que ela dizia isso a ele, entravam em uma discussão voraz horas a fio, que sempre terminava com Bella saindo irritada da sala, desejando a plenos pulmões o pior ao rapaz.

Esme e Carlisle iam duas vezes por semana ver como estava evoluindo o trabalho de seus alunos, e não ficaram surpresos ao verem-nos brigando e até o momento não produzirem nada. Aquela história era tão similar para os dois, que era impossível não sorrir quando viam as discussões sempre iguais e não fundamentadas dos dois.

Mas foi só pouco menos de um mês para apresentação que ambos deram um ultimato aos dois. Eles precisavam acelerar as coisas para sua apresentação, pois era através dela que conseguiriam alcançar seus sonhos.

E finalmente dando uma trégua entre eles e colocando suas desavenças de lado, Edward e Bella concordaram em sair para almoçar aquela tarde e se conhecerem um pouco melhor.

Um calor anormal assolava pela cidade de Nova Iorque, portanto Bella optou por ir com um vestido florido que ia até acima dos seus joelhos e a deixava ainda mais feminina. Edward vestia uma calça jeans comum e uma camiseta pólo verde, que realçava ainda mais a cor de seus olhos. Não podia se dizer que ambos não se sentiam ansiosos e temerosos com o almoço. Eles previam o pior, mas teriam que fazer uma força, colocar suas diferenças, arrogância e petulância de lado e trabalharem juntos, o futuro de ambos dependia disso.

Às duas da tarde ambos se encontraram no _Barolo Restaurant*_, na _West_ _Broadway_*. O _maître_ levou os dois até a mesa que Edward havia reservado no jardim do restaurante, debaixo de lindas e incríveis cerejeiras.

Bella nunca havia ido aquele restaurante, mas já tinha ouvido falar muito bem dele. Edward, por sua vez, conhecia o restaurante já que sua mãe o havia levado ali em sua primeira visita a Nova Iorque.

A atração que Bella exercia sobre Edward, nem mesmo durante o último mês em que eles viveram em pé de guerra, havia diminuído. Ele observou encantado como seu vestido branco estampado por inúmeras flores vermelhas e rosa claro, harmonizava inexplicavelmente com as flores da cerejeira, ou então como seus cabelos mognos, presos por uma fita branca, esvoaçavam na suave brisa. Era incrível, na verdade era quase angelicamente sensual.

Ela, por sua vez, estudava atentamente o rosto de Edward. Nunca havia prestado muita atenção em seu parceiro. Ou talvez quando Edward escondia sua máscara de arrogância e petulância, ele parecia quase como uma pintura renascentista, era expressivo, suave, mas sem deixar de ser masculino.

Uma aura sexual crescia progressivamente entre eles, quase os sufocando. Os sentidos dos dois estavam aguçados, atentos de maneira quase maníaca um no outro, tanto que praticamente não notaram quando o garçom veio anotar seus pedidos.

Não era do feitio de Isabella beber no meio da semana, mas se viu sem forças de recusar a companhia para vinho que Edward ofereceu. Eles iniciaram uma conversa com polidez, perguntando seus interesses, gostos e expectativas para o futuro.

Era incrível como os dois eram parecidos. Gostavam de coisas parecidas, tinham expectativas parecidas e almejavam conhecer os mesmos lugares. Conforme o efeito do vinho se alastrava por seus corpos, a comunicação entre os dois ficou mais fácil, e nem mesmo depois que os seus pratos chegaram, diminuíram a empolgação na conversa.

Ambos perceberam que era fácil conversar um com o outro. Parecia que eram amigos de infância, que se conheciam desde sempre. Os assuntos eram sempre diversificados; iam de artes à literatura, passando por cinema, música, dança. A cada vez que Bella mostrava através de palavras o que sentia quando dançava. Edward notou que era o mesmo que ele sentia quando tocava, e inesperadamente um respeito memorável pela dança começou a crescer no íntimo dele.

Bella finalmente compreendeu ao ouvir Edward falando sobre como a música nascia de dentro para fora, a música surgia dos mais simples sons, movimentos, paisagens, ela por fim entendeu que a música existia em tudo.

Eles estavam tão envolvidos na conversa que mal notaram o crepúsculo caindo no horizonte. E depois de saírem do restaurante ambos decidiram continuar sua conversa em um passeio pelo _Central Park_. Em meio às árvores e flores que floresciam na primavera, caminharam por todo o bosque, parando vez ou outra para admirar alguma flor, ou os cines no lago. A noite morna e confortável era agradável.

Por volta das dez e meia da noite, depois que comeram um lanche simples próximo de onde estavam, Edward levou Bella até seu dormitório, ao contrário dele, Isabella vivia nos dormitórios da _Juilliard_, uma vez que estava determinada a economizar para sua vida na Rússia. Ela recusou alugar um apartamento, guardando o dinheiro para quando tivesse sua própria casa.

Como haviam chegado a um acordo silencioso sobre a apresentação, Edward perguntou a Bella se poderia ir até sua casa, uma vez que seu apartamento – que era propriedade de uma bailarina, que alugara ao ruivo – possuía uma imensa sala cheia de espelhos e com uma barra, o que seria segundo Edward, um espaço mais amplo e melhor do que a minúscula sala que deveriam ensaiar.

Isabella concordou com sua proposta, enquanto Edward passava-lhe o endereço e combinava o horário em que ela estaria lá, para que começassem a finalmente a composição de sua sinfonia.

Aquela noite nem Isabella muito menos Edward conseguiram dormir muito bem, uma expectativa crescente e cheia de ansiedade tomavam os dois, mas eles não conseguiam imaginar o porquê.

No sábado pela manhã quando o sol entrou pela janela do dormitório de Bella, ela se sentia estranha, era como se todo seu corpo esperasse algo que desconhecia. Edward, que também se sentia estranho, desistiu de ficar em sua cama no meio da madrugada, e foi ver o pôr-do-sol da sala onde ficava seu piano.

Sua mente, entorpecida por um sono que ele não conseguia dominar, sonhava acordado com _alguém_. Edward podia sentir até mesmo o perfume de morangos, lavanda e frésias, e conforme sua mente viajava em algo que ele nem sabia que havia guardado, seus dedos deslizavam pelo marfim tocando uma melodia desconhecida.

Frustrado porque em determinado ponto da música não conseguia mais tocar, Edward voltou a seu quarto, observando os brilhantes raios de sol iluminando gradualmente sua cama.

Isabella se trocava lentamente e com um cuidado único ao escolher seu _collant_. Ela optou por um novo que ganhou da Alice no Natal, era preto azulado com um decote generoso em suas costas. Bella puxou uma saia da mesma cor que havia escolhido para acompanhar, então foi até onde guardava suas sapatilhas e abusando de sua sorte – já que sua sapatilha negra, só atraía azar para ela, colocou a mesma em sua bolsa, junto com uma toalha e uma nova muda de roupa.

Devido aos anos de palco, Bella não conseguia ficar sem maquiagem, por mais leve que fosse, e depois de prender seus cabelos em uma trança embutida, fez uma maquiagem suave, marcando seus olhos com delineador negro, suas bochechas possuíam um suave tom de pêssego devido ao blush e seus lábios um brilho suave e delicado.

Depois de se olhar sete vezes no espelho, e ver que estava ligeiramente atrasada Bella saiu de seu dormitório rumo à casa do Edward.

Sua casa, pelo que ele havia explicado, não era muito longe da _Juilliard_, mas resolveu tomar um taxi para ir até lá. Como era sábado e já se passava das três da tarde e o trânsito na cidade estava razoavelmente tranquilo.

Edward esperava Bella inquieto em sua casa. Ele olhava pela janela de minuto em minuto, não é que ansiava por ver Bella; estava ansioso para ver o que eles criariam, ou pelo menos era o que pensava. Ele havia ido pela quinta vez na última meia hora a cozinha, bebendo um corpo d'água. Foi então que o interfone ao seu lado tocou. Rapidamente Edward colocou de qualquer jeito o copo sobre a pia, e atendeu afobado o aparelho, convidando sua parceira para que ela subisse até seu andar.

Ela admirava ao edifício luxuoso que Edward morava, era inacreditável que um estudante morasse em um apartamento em _Upper East Side_*. Assim que ela chegou em seu andar notou Edward esperando na porta. Ele estava mais irresistível do que nunca, e foi impossível Bella não admirá-lo.

Ele, por sua vez, estava atônico com sua beleza. O tom escuro meio azulado da roupa que Bella usava, deixava sua pele ainda mais branca - quase como a neve - e parecia iluminar onde ela andava. Bella por sua vez segurou sua respiração ao ver Edward, ele usava uma bermuda caqui cargo e uma camisa azul marinho, seus cabelos estavam na desordem rotineira, e seus olhos estavam verde escuro. Bella não conseguia compreender como alguém ficava mais belo a cada dia.

Um momento de constrangimento caiu sobre eles, mas antes que ficasse pior Edward indicou a Bella a sala onde iriam ensaiar. Isabella segurou uma respiração ao ver a sala, era simplesmente perfeita, ampla, com espelhos em toda sua volta, somente na parede onde ficava o piano que era onde ficavam as janelas que iam do chão ao teto.

Isabella observou a sala estarrecida, era de longe muito melhor do que a minúscula sala em que eles viam ensaiando, ou tentando. Enquanto ele marchava para o piano, ela ia até um dos cantos do cômodo onde havia algumas almofadas, retirando o casaco de lã e colocando sua sapatilha de ponta negra. Edward pressionava as teclas de seu piano incoerentemente, até que o movimento de Bella se levantando no canto oposto da sala chamou sua atenção.

O decote na parte de trás do _collant_ que Isabella usava termina pouca coisa acima de seu cóccix, deixando suas costas pálidas nuas. A saia que ela usava ia até o meio de suas coxas, deixando suas pernas bem torneadas e brancas visíveis e em seus pés delicados um par de sapatilhas negras.

Edward segurou a respiração, quando observou Bella se alongando contra a barra. Ele já havia a visto fazer isso inúmeras vezes, mas da mesma maneira como fora da primeira vez que viu, seu corpo começou a demonstrar reações. Seu membro começou a endurecer na prisão de sua bermuda e boxer, ele tentou aliviar um pouco a dor, mas era quase impossível, principalmente quando o corpo feminino de Isabella, se esticava e contorcia, era entorpecedor.

Rapidamente depois de seu pequeno devaneio com o corpo de sua parceira, Edward voltou a sua atenção ao seu piano, ligando seu computador e o programa que reconhecia a melodia e formava a partitura. Bella observou de longe enquanto ele testava o programa antes de se voltar para ela.

Utilizando das informações que trocaram no dia anterior, Edward começou a brincar com os acordes, enquanto Bella arriscava com os passos. Mas infelizmente ambos concordavam que nunca estava perfeito para a importância da apresentação.

Passaram horas tentando chegar a uma melodia decente, mas a cada vez parecia mais distante. Edward por volta das oito pediu a Bella para que dessem um tempo, pois iria arrumar algo para que eles comessem. Enquanto Edward saiu da sala, ela seguiu até onde sua bolsa estava e puxou um livro para ler, para tentar se distrair.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward voltou à sala com uma bandeja contendo queijos, uvas e torradas, acompanhados de alguns patês e uma garrafa de vinho. Ele estava tão estressado, assim como ela, que só o álcool poderia diminuir a tensão de ambos. Sentados um lado ao outro em um canto da sala junto às almofadas, pouco conversaram, era perceptível que ambos estavam mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos.

Fora então que vários eventos ocorreram ao mesmo tempo; as luzes da sala piscaram duas vezes, mas não se apagaram e Bella se esticou para bater no braço de Edward por conta uma brincadeira dele, mas acabou caindo sobre este, fazendo com que seus corpos se encaixassem com uma exatidão assustadora.

Os pensamentos de Edward estavam nublados, talvez pelo álcool, ou pelo estresse, ou ainda ambos, ou quem sabe pelo desejo que estava sentindo por sua parceira. Então arrastou suas grandes mãos para sua cintura fina. Bella se sentia entorpecida, a proximidade de seu corpo com o de Edward, fez com que ela esquecesse qualquer razão, pois seus dedos ganharam vida própria e afastaram alguns fios que caiam ligeiramente em sua testa.

Os olhares de ambos estavam conectados, e iam sem cerimônia de seus orbes brilhantes aos seus lábios, os dedos da Isabella, que ainda estavam em contato com seu rosto, tocaram ligeiramente os lábios voluptuosos de Edward, e depois que os afastou, em uma troca de olhar cúmplice, ele a puxou para um beijo sôfrego.

Suas bocas se encaixavam com uma exatidão inexplicável, eram como peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça. Suas línguas não competiam pela dominância, muito pelo contrário, juntas elas se exploravam, se acariciavam, dançavam. Era como se fosse um tango, sensual, irresistível, apaixonado.

As mãos de Edward se soltaram dos cabelos e nuca de Bella, e correram pela pele exposta de suas costas, sentindo a maciez, a suavidade, que era sua pele, era como pêssego. Isabella trançava seus dedos entre os cabelos sedosos e bagunçados de Edward, os puxando levemente.

Em determinado tempo, Edward inverteu suas posições; e ele pairava sobre Bella, a beijando com urgência, suas grandes e masculinas mãos deslizavam pela lateral do corpo da jovem, conhecendo cada curva sua. Mesmo tentando ser cavaleiro Edward não conseguia controlar suas mãos tomadas pelo desejo, fazendo com que a direita fosse de encontro com sua coxa esquerda, apertando-a forte e a enganchando de uma maneira sexual em sua cintura.

Isabella lamuriava contra os lábios de Edward, as sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando naquele momento era inarráveis. Nunca Jacob – que fora seu único parceiro sexual – conseguira despertar tamanho prazer. Edward não conseguia mais afastar seus lábios ou suas mãos do corpo de Bella, era como um vício, algo que você necessita como se fosse ar.

Deliberadamente, Bella colocou suas mãos por dentro da camiseta de Edward, podendo sentir os músculos definidos de seu abdômen. Edward apertava suas coxas, sua cintura, seus seios. Parecia que ele tinha três ou quatro pares de braços, pois estavam em todos os lugares. Isabella que explorava o peitoral de Edward, por baixo de sua camisa, levou suas mãos à barra da mesma e em um movimento ágil, que foi ajudado no final por ele, arrancou sua camiseta, a jogando em algum canto no estúdio.

Edward beijava com carinho e reverência o pescoço e colo da Bella, enquanto suas mãos hábeis desvinculavam o nó de sua saia. Bella sentia seu corpo prestes a ter uma combustão. Um calor nunca antes sentido por ela crescia em meio as suas pernas, ela se sentia absurdamente molhada, precisando de um toque íntimo de Edward. Ele por sua vez, crescia cada vez mais duro na prisão de sua bermuda e boxer. Edward nunca sentiu tanta necessidade de mergulhar seu membro dentro de alguém.

Bella corria suas mãos, com unhas de um tamanho considerável pelas costas de Edward, sentindo seus músculos rígidos e sensuais. Suas unhas arranhavam-no suavemente, fazendo com que Edward lamuriasse contra sua pele ou sua boca. Isabella audaciosa como só ela poderia ser, ou pensar em ser, deslizou suas mãos pelas costas definidas do seu parceiro, chegando em seu bumbum, onde apertou levemente arrancando um gemido gutural de Edward.

Suavemente arrastou suas mãos até a frente da sua bermuda, esbarrando _"sem querer" _em sua ereção. Edward tremeu com o pequeno roçar das mãos da jovem, intensificando assim seus movimentos em seus seios, e os beijos em seu topo.

Era complicado para ele. O vestuário que ela usava, não deixava com que ele visse seus seios, mas mesmo assim ele tentava arduamente, nem que seja mordiscando por cima do tecido do _collant_.

Enquanto Edward se debatia para saber como retiraria a roupa de Bella, a morena arrastava suas mãos delicadas para os botões da bermuda dele, desvinculando em um átimo os mesmos e o zíper, e serenamente deslizando a peça de seus quadris. Fora quando a peça estava quase em suas coxas que Edward notou o que Bella, estava fazendo, e tão rápido como algo inumano Edward afastou-se dela, fitando-a com seus olhos negros de desejo.

- Bella... você... tem... _o que você está fazendo_? – perguntou confuso. Isabella se sentou a sua frente e levou suas mãos até a alça de seu _collant_, e enquanto a abaixava delicadamente, sussurrou com uma voz tão sensual e erótica que fez o membro do Edward ficar mais duro.

- Quero que você me tome. Quero que você faça _amor_ comigo. – declarou mostrando ao jovem seus belos seios. Eles não eram tão grandes, mas também não eram demasiadamente pequenos, e como Edward havia notado anteriormente, cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Seus mamilos róseos o chamavam eroticamente.

Edward se livrou de sua bermuda em um segundo para em seguida, enquanto Bella se deitava novamente sobre as almofadas, pairasse sobre ela com olhos desejosos aos seus seios. E quando seus lábios se encontraram novamente com a pele dela, foram para lá que eles seguiram.

Enquanto seus lábios exploravam voluptuosamente sugando, mordiscando, beijando e lambendo seu seio e mamilo, o outro era massageado por sua mão quente e masculina, beliscando vez ou outra seu botão intumescido. Bella gemia como nunca havia antes. Ela sentia tanto prazer só pelo toque de Edward que não conseguia parar de lamuriar, consumida pelo desejo.

Mas Bella não sabia dizer se era seu instinto, desejo, ou ambos, mas levou suas mãos femininas até o baixo ventre de Edward, tocando por cima da boxer, sua ereção que parecia sufocada. Inicialmente somente tocou sobre o tecido, arrancando dele um gemido que fora abafado por seus seios.

Rapidamente Bella puxou o elástico de sua boxer para baixo, livrando seu membro do aperto que o tecido dava. Suavemente passou seus dedos por toda extensão, sentindo Edward tremer sobre ela com o toque, enquanto seus lábios e mãos ficavam mais furiosos contra seus seios. Gemendo ensandecidamente pelo que ele fazia em seus seios, Bella agarrou a sua ereção com a mão e começou a massageá-la para cima e para baixo.

Edward não lamuriou ou gemeu quando sentiu o aperto de Bella em torno ao seu pau, ele urrou de prazer. Nunca, nos seus quase vinte e dois anos, ele sentiu tamanho prazer ao ter uma mulher o masturbando, e Bella fazendo esse ofício era _mágico_.

Ela massageava sua extensão alternando em um ritmo incessante entre rápido e lento. Edward inconseqüentemente movimentava seus quadris contra a sua mão, e mesmo Bella estando sob ele, movimentava também seus quadris.

Ele retirou suas mãos dos seios e levantou seu rosto, fitando o dela. Os olhos castanhos como chocolates derretidos de Isabella admirava Edward com desejo, seu peito subia e descia conforme sua respiração arfante acalmava-se. Os lábios estavam presos firmemente por seus dentes. E dando a ela um sorriso torto único, ela reivindicou seus lábios com urgência.

Novamente as mãos de Edward voltaram a apertar seus seios com reverência. Bella massageava para cima e para baixo a extensão do membro de Edward, que gemia suavemente contra os lábios da morena.

O ruivo que deslizava suas mãos pela lateral do corpo de Bella, encontrou em sua cintura o acúmulo de tecido que era proveniente do seu _collant_ que cobria antes seus seios. Rapidamente Edward com suas mãos ágeis e masculinas, começou a retirar o restante da peça, revelando a cada milímetro um pedaço de sua pele branca e sedutora.

O beijo entre eles estava frenético, despertando em ambos sensações que nunca sentiram antes, era um desejo alucinado; como se fossem imãs impossíveis de se separar por conta de sua polaridade. Bella continuava massageando o membro de Edward, com uma veneração inesperada, nunca ela sentiu tanto prazer em simplesmente masturbar alguém. Edward conseguiu retirar por fim o _collant_ do corpo de Bella, e o mesmo agora se acumulava em torno de seus joelhos, suas mãos ágeis estavam uma em sua cintura fina a massageando e a outra em sua coxa, a apertando com desejo.

Isabella gemia com o toque de Edward, e involuntariamente apertava mais e mais sua ereção, desejando que ele tocasse onde ela mais precisava, e parecendo que havia lido seus pensamentos, ele tocou suavemente sobre seu sexo que estava molhado. Assim que Edward tocou seu ponto sensível, Bella gemeu de prazer.

O ruivo tomou isso como um sim, e a penetrou primeiramente com seu dedo médio. Bella se movimentou para que Edward tocasse mais fundo nela, e assim aconteceu. Ela gemia de desejo. Todo o seu corpo estava concentrado nos movimentos lentos que ele fazia ao entrar e sair dela. Bella movimentava seu quadril fazendo com que Edward bombeasse seus dedos para dentro dela com mais vigor.

Logo ele adicionou mais um dedo e juntos, o indicador e o dedo médio, entravam e saíam dela em movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos. Bella estava queimando de desejo, seu corpo parecia que estava prestes a explodir em desejo e luxúria, ela pressionava e movimentava sua ereção em movimentos similares aos que ele fazia nela, ambos gemiam em uníssono.

O prazer, desejo, luxúria e paixão consumiam os dois, eles precisavam de mais. Precisavam sentir um ao outro. Tanto Edward quanto Bella tinham um desejo arrebatador de provar o outro, e fora ela que deu essa solução, quando este afastou suas pequenas mãos de sua ereção e seguiu seus lábios rumo ao ventre dela.

- E-Ed-Edw-Edward – gaguejou, chamando o ruivo, ele levantou seu rosto e olhou para ela.

Bella nunca havia feito antes um _meia nove_, mas ela desejava demais fazer sexo oral em Edward, enquanto ele fazia nela. Ele por sua vez já havia feito anos atrás com uma namoradinha do colegial, mas naquela situação não aproveitou muito, por isso ele mesmo sem ela exteriorizar seu desejo, estava temeroso, por não ser satisfatório para os dois.

- Juntos. Vamos fazer isto _juntos_. – ela pediu acima de um sussurro, fitando Edward com aqueles brilhantes e obstinados olhos castanhos. Os orbes verdes de Edward brilharam de tesão e apreensão, mas por fim aceitou. Tinha uma força dentro dele que exigia que ele realizasse todos os desejos dela. E rapidamente, retirou sua boxer branca, que se acumulava em suas coxas, e retirou o collant negro dela que se amontoava em seus joelhos.

Edward estava totalmente nu, mas isso não causou vergonha a ele, principalmente porque Isabella parecia contemplar desejosa seu corpo. Ela por sua vez também estava nua, a não ser por suas sapatilhas negras que ainda cobriam seus pés. Edward achou aquilo erótico, então pela primeira vez entendeu, o porquê algumas pessoas tinham fetiche por sapatos de salto, talvez ele tenha fetiche por sapatilhas já que seu desejo por Bella parecia aumentar mais ainda ao vê-la usando somente aquilo.

Sem suportar mais a distância Edward a encerrou, capturando em um beijo enlouquecedor os lábios voluptuosos e luxuriantes de Isabella. Os lábios dos dois se moviam juntos como se fossem um só, suas línguas dançavam, envolviam-se, se trançavam tentando se fundir. O ruivo inverteu as posições de ambos, deixando que o corpo pequeno, branco, suave e feminino de Bella cobrisse o seu minimamente. O encaixe que seus corpos eram perfeitos, eram mais que simples encaixes de um quebra-cabeça, era único.

Isabella optou por quebrar o beijo entre eles, e depositando uma sequencia de beijos no pescoço e peitoral de Edward, trocou sua posição, ficando de costas para ele. O ruivo parecia entorpecido por suas costas, elas eram tão sedutoras que eles estava quase em seu limite só por vê-las.

Mas a sua quase explosão veio quando Isabella segurou com suas duas mãos seu membro, e vagarosamente começou a se abaixar, e quando terminou deu um pequeno e sedutor beijo na ponta de seu sexo. Edward lamuriou, correndo suas mãos grandes, pelas pernas bem torneadas dela, até chegar as suas coxas, que lentamente as puxou, trazendo-as para a lateral de sua cabeça.

Ela pode sentir a respiração quente de Edward contra sua entrada absurdamente úmida, por isso se movimentou em direção a sua boca, mas Edward só lhe deu um beijo aberto e molhado, sugando infimamente seu clitóris. Isabella urrou de desejo, para em seguida levar todo o membro de Edward a sua boca, e conforme seu comprimento ia deslizando para dentro dos seus lábios, ele gemia.

A língua da Bella circundava sua glande, sugando com um pouco de força sua ponta e experimentando seu pré-gozo. Sua língua correu por sua extensão, e novamente ela envolveu seus lábios em torno do membro, e no mesmo segundo começou a se movimentar. Edward gemeu alto de desejo, e com suas mãos apertando as coxas de Isabella, a penetrou com sua língua.

Seus movimentos contra o sexo dela eram lentos, mas profundos. Explorava sua totalidade até seu períneo, fazendo com que todas as terminações nervosas da morena concentradas naquele ponto ficassem ainda mais sensíveis. Sua língua ia da esquerda para a direita, de cima para baixo, e em seu clitóris ele circulava e depois sugava. Ela lamuriava contra o membro de Edward que estava totalmente em sua boca.

Juntos, os dois exploravam com movimentos lânguidos seus sexos, o prazer que os envolviam era único, inexplicável. Seus corpos reagiam juntos ao desejo, era como se um fosse extensão do outro.

Depois de longos e prazerosos minutos explorando o sexo do outro, tanto Bella quanto Edward, notaram que o ruivo estava próximo a seu ápice, já que seu membro se enrijecia ainda mais na boca feminina, mas ela não diminuiu a intensidade de seus movimentos, chupando-o, beijando-o e lambendo-o com voracidade.

Para complementar o prazer que proporcionava a ela, Edward a penetrou com dois dedos, sentindo o quanto Bella podia se contrair envolta deles. O aperto que ela fazia em torno de seus dedos, dificultava os movimentos de Edward, mas ele não desistiu investindo contra sua entrada apertada, enquanto movimentava com fúria sua língua em seu sexo.

Os músculos de Edward se contraíram, os batimentos cardíacos e pulsação aumentavam mais e mais, o suor que emanava de seu corpo se misturava ao que emanava de Isabella, o aroma de sexo, com paixão, tomava o corpo dos dois e do ambiente. Ele sabia que não podia mais segurar seu orgasmo, por isso aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos que fazia em Isabella. Ela previa que ele estava quase no cume do prazer, por isso os movimentos de sua boca eram mais intensos em seu membro.

Ambos sentiram o arrepio que passou pelo corpo dele, e a sua descida ao prazer. Seu gozo preencheu a boca da Isabella. Ela sempre considerou o gosto do gozo amargo e ruim, mas não o de Edward, ele era _diferente_, ela não sabia definir, mas engoliu todo o seu prazer, enquanto Edward explorava com mais voracidade seu sexo.

Não demorou muito para que o corpo de Isabella começasse a demonstrar os efeitos do iminente orgasmo. Sua pulsação, bem como seus batimentos cardíacos, acelerava mais e mais, o suor brotava em seu corpo e nuca, molhando seus cabelos, e se misturando ao do Edward, formando um aroma único, apaixonado, sedutor. Os músculos dela se contraíram juntos, sua intimidade parecia formigar enquanto ela caminhava para o orgasmo.

Sem demora, ela se viu em seu próprio cume, na beira de seu próprio precipício, e com um gemido que lembrava o nome de Edward, ela caiu para a infinidade de seu orgasmo. O ruivo sugou o fruto de seu prazer, com voracidade, para ele aquele era o sabor mais incrível que já experimentou, era como um manjar dos deuses. Perfeito, sensual, _sedutor_.

O corpo de Isabella ainda tremia devido ao intenso orgasmo, mas ela não deixou de dar um último beijo na ponta do membro de Edward - causando nele um arrepio -, mas sem perder seu tempo, fez o mesmo sobre o sexo novamente molhado dela.

Bella se levantou, sentando-se ao lado de onde Edward estava deitado. Seus olhos curiosos viajaram pelo corpo do belo homem que estava ao seu lado. Ele, por sua vez, estudava seu rosto levemente corado e seu corpo escultural. Seus seios perfeitos e redondos se empinavam o chamando, enquanto sua respiração os movia sedutoramente. Os olhos verdes novamente ficaram negros de desejo, e sem suportar a ínfima distância entre eles, a puxou para um novo beijo sôfrego.

O beijo não era suficiente para mostrar o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. As mãos de Isabella se trançavam alucinadamente em meio aos cabelos bronzes de Edward, as dele, por sua vez, a puxavam por sua cintura, a trazendo para ele, e com uma agilidade invejável, a colocou sentada em seu colo, fazendo com que seus sexos ansiosos se tocassem. Um gemido que fora abafado pelos seus lábios saiu de ambos por conta do contato.

O desejo que Edward sentiu a primeira vez que viu Isabella - o de mergulhar fundo nela - havia se multiplicado, e alcançado um nível inexplicável. Ele queria sentir-se dentro dela, se movimentando juntos. Bella não suportava mais esperar para estar conectada com Edward, era um desejo tão primitivo, tão necessário, que ela mesma se movimentou em cima dele, fazendo seus sexos roçarem um no outro novamente.

- Bella – Edward gemeu contra os lábios dela. -, eu preciso estar em você. – ela sorriu contra seus lábios.

- Não tanto quanto eu necessito de você dentro de mim. – ela provocou também contra seus lábios, e em seguida os reivindicando para ela.

Edward sem quebrar o beijo, a colocou deitada sobre as almofadas, pairando novamente sobre a morena, enquanto se posicionava entre suas pernas e ainda se beijando, mas ambos com os olhos abertos, a penetrou.

Os dois gemeram em uníssono, enquanto Edward deslizava centímetro por centímetro em Bella. A sensação de plenitude alastrava-se pelo corpo dos dois. Isabella nunca se sentiu tão viva em sua vida, era como se depois de anos em meio ao pólo norte ela tivesse encontrado um ambiente quente e seguro. Edward estava se sentindo em uma realidade paralela, nunca ele esteve tão consciente de seu corpo; até aquele segundo, era como se ele tivesse vivido a vida inteira trancado em um quarto escuro e pela primeira vez visse o sol. Bella era seu sol.

Sem mais tardar Edward estava todo dentro de Bella, mas ele não se movimentava, aguardava pacientemente que a morena se acostumasse com seu tamanho. Ela admirava com carinho o rosto de seu mais novo amante. Os olhos verdes profundos e expressivos de Edward estavam conectados aos castanhos e apaixonantes de Isabella, naqueles segundos eles pareciam se declarar um ao outro, mas sem a necessidade de palavras.

Isabella acariciou com delicadeza o rosto de Edward, sentindo sua pele formigar com seu toque feminino. Ele levou suas duas mãos às laterais de seu rosto, sentindo a textura de pêssego de sua pele. Com seu polegar, traçou os lábios cheios e voluptuosos de Bella, sentindo seu coração palpitar freneticamente em seu peito, mal imaginava ele que o de Bella estava na mesma velocidade, se não em uma superior.

- Você é linda. – sussurrou para ela. As luzes florescentes da sala iluminavam a pele da jovem, deixando Edward extasiado pela cor creme e rósea que era seu rosto. Isabella sorriu timidamente e em seguida traçou com seus dedos os lábios de Edward, e com os olhos conectados no outro, o jovem começou a se movimentar lentamente.

Bella gemeu o nome do ruivo, ao primeiro movimento. Mas não era um gemido de dor ou protesto, era puro e o mais selvagem prazer. Edward ainda se movia vagarosamente, indo fundo em sua mais nova companheira.

Os gemidos de ambos ainda eram baixos, mas não menos sensuais ou eróticos, eles eram abarrotados de luxúria.

Gradualmente Edward, começou a intensificar seus movimentos, e Isabella desejando mais do que nunca senti-lo, abusou-se da sua elasticidade proveniente dos anos de ballet, e abraçou a cintura do ruivo com suas pernas com força. Imediatamente com essa ação, Edward tocou fundo, mais exatamente em seu ponto G, fazendo um urro de prazer romper pelos lábios dela, enquanto ele acompanhava com uma lamúria.

Os movimentos dos dois iam se intensificando mais e mais, era como se tivessem fazendo uma dança erótica em meio aquele estúdio, Edward pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, poderia dizer que estava apreciando mais que nunca uma dança, porque logo ele percebeu que dançar com Bella não tinha como não ser perfeito.

Isabella nunca acreditou que sexo era como uma dança, pelo menos não até que estivesse fazendo com Edward. Ela podia sentir, mesmo estando embaixo dele, como se tivessem executando o _pas de deux_ mais complicado e perfeito, que um dia já pensou em executar, ela compreendeu, enquanto Edward a amava, como era sentir a música dentro de si, como ela era essencial para tudo.

Querendo ou não, os dois compreenderam que a arte, independente de qual fosse, para ser perfeita e ser sentida pelo seu íntimo, quem gostaria de viver esse universo tinha que conhecer o _amor_. E era exatamente isso que despertou nos dois naquele momento o real e verdadeiro amor.

Não era o sentimento simples e fácil de lidar, era o sentimento em sua essência, puro, verdadeiro, imutável. Era o amor que um homem sente por uma mulher quando ela é a especial, e vice-versa. Era o amor que não é egoísta, mesquinho ou intolerante, era o amor que compreende as necessidades do outro e fazem tudo para satisfazer aquele indivíduo que você ama.

Bella enterrava suas unhas bem feitas e não tão longas nas costas de Edward, o arranhado levemente, Edward gemia contra a pele do seu pescoço. O desejo arrebatador que os tomavam era inigualável. Só dois sons saiam de seus lábios: seus nomes e seus luxuriosos gemidos.

Os movimentos dos dois eram incessantes, envolventes e sedutores, mas Bella necessitava de mais, por isso pedia para que Edward fosse mais rápido. Ele não conseguia ignorar seu pedido e fora mais rápido como ela implorava.

Tanto Edward, quanto Bella seguravam ao máximo seu orgasmo, ambos queriam retardar pelo maior tempo que podiam o ápice do prazer. Edward inverteu a posição deles, deixando que Bella cavalgasse sobre ele. E ela não o decepcionou.

Ele estava fascinado pelo os movimentos que o corpo dela fazia. Seus seios praticamente pulavam. Ele queria levá-los novamente aos seus lábios, chupá-lo, sugá-lo, beijá-lo. Ele sentou-se com Bella ainda em seu colo, se movimentando freneticamente.

Edward deslizou sua língua pelo pescoço dela, sentindo sua pulsação. Bella enterrava suas unhas com força nos ombros de Edward, e inconscientemente aumentava mais seus movimentos.

Os beijos lânguidos de Edward no pescoço dela desciam rumo ao seu colo e seios. Suas mãos apertavam sem nenhum pudor seu bumbum, trazendo mais e mais para si. Seus lábios foram aos seios, sugando-o e mordiscando seu mamilo intumescido.

Bella urrou de desejo, sentindo todos seus músculos se contraírem, Edward também sentiu o aperto sufocante que ela dava em torno de seu membro, e um gemido gutural saiu por seus lábios. Mesmo não desejando, afastou seus lábios dos seios de Isabella, prendendo seus olhos nos dela.

Os movimentos dos dois estavam mais e mais eróticos - mais e mais cheios de luxúria. A paixão os consumia, eles estavam na beira do prazer, não dava mais para segurar o orgasmo.

Bella cavalgava com mais vigor em Edward, e ele investia mesmo que minimamente contra ela. O suor que era expelido por seus corpos, se misturavam mais do que anteriormente. O aroma que emanava da união de seus suores entorpecia todos os sentidos dos dois, tomava todo o ambiente e traduziam o que estavam sentindo: _amor_.

Era inevitável a paixão que crescia entre os dois a cada movimento, a cada toque. Eles estavam enamorados desde quando se viram pela primeira vez, mas fora depois que seus corpos se uniram que realmente perceberam que estavam apaixonados.

Não dava mais para segurar o orgasmo, os batimentos cardíacos e as pulsações de ambos pareciam acelerar e reagirem juntas. Seus músculos se contraiam em conjunto, como se fossem um só. Um arrepio que nascia em algum lugar no corpo dele passava para o corpo dela como se fossem ondas eletromagnéticas, eram violentas e intensas, mas imensamente prazerosas.

A sensação de entrega dominava os dois, mas eles não faziam ideia que o outro estava no limite. Foi assim que Bella exteriorizou a Edward, totalmente arfante.

- Ed-Edw-Edward, estou no limite eu vou... – ela tentou explicar, mas fora ele que concluiu.

- _Gozar_... eu também Bella, venha baby... _venha_. – e com o estímulo das palavras de Edward, ambos subiram no cume do prazer, e juntos saltaram para a sensação mais perfeita e inexplicável que já sentiram.

Ambos gemeram audivelmente os nomes um do outro em uníssono, e juntos aproveitaram a onda magnânima de prazer que os tomava.

Bella sentia o gozo de Edward se misturando ao dela, e ela se sentia gloriosa.

A mistura dos gozos dos dois envolvia-se entorno do membro de Edward, e ele se sentia como nunca se sentiu antes, era como ir ao céu e ser recepcionado pelo anjo mais belo, mais sensual e mais incrível que Deus criou.

Ambos estavam completamente satisfeitos e exaustos, Edward se jogou contra as almofadas, trazendo consigo Bella, que ainda estava conectada a ele. Seus peitos estavam arfantes, suas respirações irregulares, a emoção e sentimentos arrebatadores os dominavam, era inexplicável, por isso optaram por ficar em silêncio, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro.

Ela acariciava os cabelos úmidos - devido ao suor - de Edward, era um cafuné sereno, mas imensamente sedutor, ele conseguia sentir mesmo que fosse sem entender todo o amor que ela sentia. Ele deslizava suas mãos por suas costas, sentindo a maciez e a suavidade da pele de Bella, aqueles movimentos poderiam não significar nada para quem observava de fora, mas Edward estava transparecendo por aquele toque a paixão fulminante que sentia por aquela morena.

Lentamente as respirações dos dois foram gradualmente se tranquilizando, mas a aura de paixão, desejo, luxúria e amor não se afastava.

Edward se virou para colocar Isabella deitada ao seu lado, saindo vagarosamente dela, ambos protestaram pela quebra do contato, mas assim que Bella estava deitada ao lado de Edward, ele rapidamente colocou seu braço na cintura fina.

Ela levou suas mãos ao peitoral e fazia pequenos círculos, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo na base de sua coluna. Seus olhos estavam conectados. Nenhuma palavra ou declaração era necessária, pois ambos sabiam que a conexão que tiveram era algo único e insuperável.

O ruivo deslizou sua mão pelas costas da morena, levando aos seus cabelos, onde com um movimento apaixonado retirou seus cabelos que lhe caiam no rosto. Bella lamuriou com o toque sereno de Edward, enquanto ele sorria torto para ela. Isabella devolveu o sorriso a Edward.

Era impossível contar quanto tempo ficaram ali deitados, nus, olhando um para o outro. O amor crescente os deixava mais conectados.

Fora Edward que quebrou a conexão dos seus olhos, se levantando de onde esteve deitado. Bella rapidamente se sentou, observando onde Edward estava indo, ela queria perguntar a ele, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos estavam impressionados com os músculos das costas e pernas de Edward, conforme ele se movimentava eles se esticavam sedutoramente. Foi inevitável ela não engolir em seco.

Ele olhou para onde sua amante estava, e vendo o seu olhar desejoso em seu corpo deu-lhe uma piscadela, que fez Bella enrubescer por ter sido pega em flagrante. Ele sorriu torto, e encerrou a distância até seu piano sentando em sua banqueta, e posicionando seus longos dedos sobre as teclas marfim.

Bella entendeu que Edward havia conseguido a inspiração para a criação da sinfonia para a apresentação final. Ela sorriu verificando se sua sapatilha ainda estava firme em seus pés. E quando a melodia soou pelo estúdio Isabella movimentou seus braços no ritmo.

Edward deslizava seus dedos sobre as teclas do piano sem olhá-las, seu olhar estava fixo onde Bella movimentava seus braços na postura perfeita de bailarina. Ela se levantou, e em um átimo subiu na ponta de seus pés.

Ela não se sentiu incomodada no fato de estar nua, na verdade se sentia mais a vontade com seu corpo sendo admirado por Edward.

Os acordes que Edward tocava penetravam pelo corpo de Isabella, mostrando todo o sentimento que aquela sinfonia tinha. Seus giros, seus passos em que ela se equilibrava nas pontas dos seus pés com maestria, encantavam Edward. E nem mesmo quando ela lançava suas pernas pela lateral mostrando seu sexo, Edward não sentia o desejo sexual animalesco, na verdade ele se sentia admirado porque ela agora pertencia a ele.

A música que Edward compunha transmitia toda a paixão que havia nascido gradualmente pela bailarina que agora dançava a sua frente. Era a prova substancial de que arte só era completa quando se encontrava se sentia o amor. A melodia começou violenta, forte, impactante, assim como o início do relacionamento dos dois, mas gradualmente ela foi se transformando em suave, morosa, apaixonada. Transparecia com exatidão o relacionamento dos dois, e Isabella adaptava com uma perícia invejável a sinfonia para a dança.

Edward não conseguia sequer piscar, pois um milésimo de segundo era muito tempo sem olhar Isabella dançando. Ela mantinha um sorriso avassalador em seu rosto. A emoção da paixão e amor eram expressos pela melodia e pelos passos que eram executados naquela sala.

Cada giro, cada salto de Bella, corriam conforme a música. Parecia que ela vinha ensaiando aquela coreografia há anos, e não que ela criava naquele segundo. Era previsível o fim, então com sua sequência de giros, a jovem e talentosa bailarina aproximou-se do piano, onde o seu amor tocava para ela.

Apoiando-se no piano Isabella fez uma sequência de passos e elevações de suas pernas. Ela encerrou aquele trecho com alguns passos técnicos, e após encerar este, deu uma de giros até que se encontrou lado a lado a Edward, que executava as últimas notas, e levantou novamente uma de suas pernas a sua lateral. E com um sorriso de Edward, ambos finalizaram aquele primeiro ensaio juntos.

Em sua posição final, ela sorriu para Edward, que mantinha o seu perfeito sorriso torto no rosto, e em um movimento rápido, segurou sua mão e com um giro a linda jovem se sentou em seu colo.

- Perfeita, como sempre. – elogiou o ruivo.

- Você também foi incrivelmente perfeito, como sempre Edward. – devolveu suavemente à morena. E sem mais nenhuma objeção ou palavra, se beijaram com urgência.

Seus lábios eram saudosos, amorosos, luxuriosos, as mãos de Bella se enterraram entre os cabelos de Edward, massageando sedutoramente sua nuca. Ele apertava languidamente a cintura de Isabella, a trazendo mais para si.

Não tinha mais como esconder a paixão, o amor que crescia arrebatadoramente entre os dois, e seus gestos eram a prova concreta da paixão que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas o beijo estava longe de ser quebrado quando o barulho de uma impressora interrompeu os dois.

Eles se afastaram e olharam juntos para trás de onde estavam - onde um computador com uma impressora - imprimiam uma partitura. Isabella olhou interrogativa a Edward, que sorria jovialmente esticando-se para apanhar os papeis que agora estavam preenchidos por pautas e notas musicais.

Edward olhava admirado a sequência que as notas formavam e a cada linha que lia, mais seu sorriso ampliava. Bella estava curiosa, afinal a expressão de Edward era absolutamente a imagem da perfeição.

- Edward? O que aconteceu? – perguntou timidamente. Rapidamente ele virou seu rosto para ela, com um sorriso sedutor.

- Parece que finalmente temos a _nossa sinfonia_. – explicou.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

.

.

Notas:

_*__parther_: o parceiro ou parceira de Ballet, não importa o país são chamados de parther.

_*__pas de deux_: passo de dois (ou passo a dois). Uma dança para duas pessoas, ou seja, executado por uma bailarina e um bailarino.

_*__The Black Swan:_o cisne negro, essa passagem é o terceiro ato da peça de Tchaikovsky, O Lago dos Cisnes.

_*__sonata número onze em lá maior de Mozart:_ http://www_**(ponto)**_youtube_**(ponto)**_com/watch?v=Rgq3OTSRVBc&feature=related

_*__Barolo Restaurant:_restaurante localizado no bairro Soho. http://www_**(ponto)**_nybarolo_**(ponto)**_

_*__West Broadway:_rua onde é localizado o Barolo Restaurant.

_*__Upper East Side:_bairro conhecido por ser o mais rico e com as habitações mais caras do mundo. Conhecido mundialmente por ser onde ocorrem as tramas do livro e série Gossip Girl.

_**N/A: **__Meus amores..._

_Eu sei, eu sei... vocês devem estar xingando até a minha vigésima quinta geração, e não tiro a razão de vocês, mas se tinha que dividir esta fanfic em dois capítulos, porque devido a minha empolgação ao escrever ela alcançou um número excessivo de páginas. *KKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_A segunda parte está devidamente pronta, contendo o desfecho da história desses dois artistas, mas só irei postar se vocês, bem... deixarem suas reviews. Sabe como é, __**chantagem**__ ainda mais que escrevi essa história em comemoração ao meu um ano de ficwriter._

_Caraca, nem eu consigo acreditar que consegui ir tão longe e continuar nesse mundo de ficwriter, já que sempre me enjôo de tudo._

_Bem essa 'duo-shot' ela alem de ser uma mistura do que normalmente eu gosto de escrever, um romance não muito meloso e lemons, óbvio que todos que me conhecem sabem como eu adoro um drama, entoncés... aguardem... *KKKKKKKKKKKK*, também foi um desafio para mim, nunca havia escrito nada com mais de 4 páginas em 3ª pessoa, por isso peço desculpas por eventuais erros. _

_Parando de ladainha, gostaria de agradecer a todos a oportunidade que deram as minhas histórias, acredito que devo fazer algo bom nelas, ou eu não teria tantos leitores, OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO, eu escrevo sempre utilizando o melhor de minha capacidade, e pensando em vocês, tudo aqui não tem como não dizer é tudo feito para vocês, e essa fanfic __**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR**__ foi escrita com o intuito de eu Carol Venancio os presenteá-los nesse dia 07 de abril – dia em que exatamente há um ano eu publicava a minha primeira fanfic __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**__, inexperiente e agia por brincadeira, mas devido ao apoio de vocês se tornou um hobbie sério que a cada dia tento mais e mais me aperfeiçoar – então este aqui é meu presente a vocês para agradecer tudo o que me proporcionaram nesses 365 dias._

_Não vou fazer todo o meu discurso aqui, vou pedir para que vocês vão ao meu blog: http://caroldramaqueen_**(ponto)**_blogspot_**(ponto)**_com/ e lerem meus agradecimentos oficiais. _

_Obrigada a Lou Calmon e a Mayh Cardoso que além de me ajudarem dando palpites enquanto eu escrevia, betaram essa fic, e especialmente a Oh Carol, que além de me ajudar com alguns detalhes técnicos sobre ballet, me ajudou a criar o nome dessa fanfic. Esta fic é dedicada a todos, mas principalmente a ela._

_Obrigada por lerem. Amo demais vocês._

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

_**N/B¹: **__Betar costuma ser difícil porque você precisa se separar da história. Você não pode se deixar envolver com a trama, ou menos ainda, compadecer-se ao que estiver acontecendo. Quando beto tenho um hábito chato de ler corrido e depois fazer a betagem. Com LSdA não foi diferente. Já tinha lido esse capítulo quase que em sua totalidade quando a lôra me enviou - só faltou esse finalziiiinho - então quando fui betar não me preocupei em reler. Shame on me. Vocês não fazem idéia de quão enganada eu estava em acreditar que conseguiria não me envolver com a história – mesmo tendo relido pela terceira vez. A parte da lemon e o pós-lemon, em especial, foram às piores – no sentido que tive que checar duas vezes! LOL _

_Eu não sei se consegui me desgrudar desse mundinho que a lôra criou e brother... a culpa é toda dela._

_LSdA é doce e sincera na medida certa. É uma fic que eu jamais imaginaria a Carol escrevendo, mas que está fazendo com maestria._

_Espero que vocês tenham apreciado a leitura tanto quanto eu e bom, se o fizeram, digam a ela, ok? ;) _

_Beijoquinhas da lou5858_

_**N/B²: **__Amooores, como vocês estão?_

_  
Sim, um ano de fic-writer da Carol e ganhamos esse presente maravilhoso. Nossa, LSDA é tooooda meiguinha. Vocês imaginaram que ela poderia escrever algo assim? AMEEEEI._

_  
Agora estou MALUCA para saber a continuação. O que será que vai acontecer?  
Bom amadas, eu estou na faculdade e preciso ir para a sala de aula responder a chamada. HAHAHAHAHA_

Beijos ;*  


_Mayh._


	3. La Symphonie d'Amour parte 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR**

_"Que passem os minutos, dias e anos... Todas as estações do tempo!  
Que eu viva, qual tolo, todas as ilusões pueris de sentimento...  
Amar-te-ei, em todas as épocas, em todo momento.  
Que passem as águas por muitas pontes e que debruce a saudade por muitas  
serras e montes, amar-te-ei, como se fosse a primeira vez e única,  
apesar das tantas aventuras! Ainda além deste céu, nas alturas.  
Eternamente...  
Ainda que outro alguém o tenha entre lençóis confidentes, mesmo que os beijos sejam molhados e quentes, à parte, nossa alma vaga enamorada,  
sobre qualquer prazer da carne ou qualquer entrega fugaz.  
Eternas, apaixonadas.  
Amar-te-ei, sobre qualquer dor que me pese o orgulho ferido, o despeito revolvido!  
Sobre qualquer punhalada em meu coração, sobre qualquer distância a nós imputada...  
Porque sei, amor de mim, que ainda assim...  
Não é pequeno o nosso comprometimento.  
Ah! Soubessem todos o tamanho! Pobre carne, pequeno tempo!"_  
_- Mozart -_

_._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_._

**CONTINUANDO...**

.

_- Parece que finalmente temos a nossa sinfonia. – explicou._

- Essa... esta... _essa_? – Isabella não conseguiu completar seus pensamentos, era óbvio que havia sido a última música que Edward tocou que ele estava falando, pensou.

- Sim, essa que você me inspirou, que eu compus sem nem perceber. – disse com seu sorriso avassalador e a beijando urgentemente.

Longos minutos se passaram e eles mantinham-se conectados por seus lábios, seja fazendo com que suas línguas dançassem e explorassem juntas, seja dando pequenos e morosos selinhos contra os lábios um do outro. Edward se levantou e colocou Bella sentada no piano. Enquanto ele se afastava ela o inquiriu com um olhar, mas ele não deu importância, e colocando a partitura em seu suporte, começou a tocar a sinfonia sua e de seu amor.

Isabella observava como os dedos longos e firmes de Edward corriam sobre o marfim, executando com a mesma perfeição que antes aquela mesma melodia que explicava os sentimentos e o relacionamento dos dois.

Não era necessário para Edward acompanhar a partitura, a canção estava gravada em seu próprio íntimo, por isso ele mantinha seu olhar em Isabella. Seu corpo sexy e sua pele branca contrastavam com o ébano do piano o deixando ainda mais seduzido por aquela mulher.

Assim que executou o acorde final, ele puxou a morena para seu colo, e durante o beijo urgente e sôfrego que compartilhavam, Edward penetrou-a novamente.

Desde que Edward alcançou sua maturidade, sua fantasia sexual era fazer amor com a mulher de sua vida sobre o seu piano; e naquela ocasião ele estava realizando o seu mais íntimo desejo. Isabella, todavia, desde que viu um filme em que os personagens principais transavam sobre um piano, quis fazer o mesmo, mas até aquele momento não havia lhe surgido à oportunidade.

O jovem casal se amou diversas vezes naquele dia, seja mais uma vez no estúdio, ou na sala ou no quarto de Edward, era sempre intenso, cheio de paixão, amor, e quando finalmente adormeceram abraçados na cama do rapaz, o sol já nascia no horizonte.

Naquele domingo, os dois passaram boa parte na cama, só saíram dela quando a fome os tomou, e depois de irem a um café próximo a casa de Edward, eles voltaram ao apartamento, mais especificamente ao estúdio, onde ensaiaram horas a fio, mas novamente o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro falou mais alto e se entregaram a paixão que descobriram no dia anterior.

As semanas que antecipavam a apresentação final da _Juilliard School_ foram marcadas pelos ensaios exaustivos de todas as equipes, e fora uma surpresa para Bella quando viu o ensaio da equipe de Alice e Jacob que todos os seis integrantes estavam romanticamente envolvidos entre si.

Alice com o rapaz de cabelos loiros que tocava violino, Jasper. Emmett o grandão percussionista com a loira dramaturga que lembrava uma _Barbie_, Rosalie. Mas o mais surpreendente era o relacionamento entre Jacob e a outra dramaturga Leah. Era o típico romance _"entre tapas e beijos"_.

Foi um pouco constrangedor tanto para Bella quanto para Jacob, quando ele veio lhe pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido no dia da divisão dos grupos. A jovem aceitou as desculpas de Jacob, mas esquivou-se quando perguntou se ela estava envolvida romanticamente com seu parceiro, Edward.

A não ser quando tinham que mostrar para seus mentores, Esme e Carlisle, a música e a coreografia, eles preferiam ensaiar na casa de Edward, onde além do espaço ser maior eles se sentiam mais a vontade, pois poderiam parar quando quisessem e se amar sem ninguém os incomodar.

O mês de maio passou num piscar de olhos, e a véspera da apresentação na _Juilliard_ _School_ estava atemorizando a todos. Edward havia programado um jantar especial para ele e Bella, o jovem queria dizer a ela o que estava sentindo, e viu aquela data como a ideal para dizer, uma vez que era bem provável que ambos seguiriam caminhos diferentes, ela na Rússia e ele na Áustria.

Enquanto Bella se arrumava para o jantar especial com Edward, ela se sentia mais e mais nervosa. Ela temia que ele houvesse notado os sentimentos que ela estava sentindo por ele, e, portanto, queria terminar tudo com ela. Mas mesmo considerando o pior a morena se vestiu divinamente.

Um vestido negro de alças finas e decote generoso, abaixo de seus seios o tecido caía evasê, indo até o meio de suas coxas. Nos pés, Isabella usava belas e altas sandálias negras, apesar de não gostar muito de saltos ela se sentia confortável com eles, era como se tivesse na ponta com suas sapatilhas.

Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam soltos, revelando seus cachos perfeitos. Seus olhos estavam marcados por uma maquiagem escura, as bochechas tinham o rotineiro tom de pêssego e os lábios um brilho natural. Bella se sentia demasiadamente sexy, e esperava que Edward achasse o mesmo.

Edward enquanto guiava seu Volvo prateado até os dormitórios da _Juilliard_ onde buscaria Bella, estava aterrorizadamente nervoso. Ele temia que ela não correspondesse seus sentimentos e tirasse sarro de sua declaração. Mas ele mantinha o pensamento de que ele era um homem e não um rato, por isso agiria como um e confessaria o sentia pela morena.

Desta maneira enquanto esperava por Isabella no estacionamento da faculdade, o ruivo tentava tranquilizar sua respiração, mas quando seus olhos bateram na morena, ele soube que seria impossível se controlar, e a certeza de que deveria confessar a ela os seus sentimentos.

Bella teve que segurar uma respiração quando viu Edward. A roupa toda negra que ele usava, chamavam à atenção para seus cabelos bronzes desordenados e seus impetuosos, arrebatadores e incríveis olhos verdes.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, que retribuiu a ela com seu famoso sorriso torto. Bella corou ferozmente. Edward sempre ficava fascinado pelo vermelho sedutor que a pele da morena alcançava, ele achava aquilo tão erótico, que teve que segurar o desejo de tomá-la dentro de seu carro.

Quando a distância entre eles eram só alguns passos, Edward a encerrou tomando Bella em seus braços em um beijo avassalador, que passava todo o sentimento que ele sentia por ela. Isabella retribuiu o beijo de Edward com fervor, ela queria que ele notasse que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Envolvidos na sua bolha de paixão, Edward e Bella, nem imaginavam que na janela da diretoria da _Juilliard School_ os diretores e também seus mentores, Carlisle e Esme, observavam a interação entre seus alunos.

Esme foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio da sala.

- Carlisle, querido, será que agimos certo colocando os dois juntos no recital? Digo e se eles cometerem o mesmo erro que nós? – perguntou tentando controlar o pânico em sua voz.

- Espero que eles não tenham que passar pelo que passamos, mas parece que estão caminhando pelo mesmo caminho. – Carlisle ponderou. Esme segurou um grito abafado se jogando nos braços do marido, que a apertou contra ele.

Longe da interação sofrida de seus mentores, no calor do carro de Edward, o silêncio reinava. O jovem casal mantinha suas mãos enlaçadas, mas nenhuma palavra era dita. Ambos aproveitavam aquele momento como se fosse o último que passariam juntos.

Edward finalmente parou seu carro frente ao '_Casa La Femme'_*, Bella olhou assustada para Edward, ela não podia acreditar que ele estava a levando em um dos restaurantes mais românticos e exóticos da cidade.

"_Mas que raios ele estava querendo dizer a ela?"_ Bella se perguntava. Se ele iria terminar tudo o que nem sequer ela sabia se tinham, com ela, por que a traria àquele restaurante?

Enlaçando seus dedos nos de Bella, Edward entrou orgulhoso com ela no restaurante, por mais que temesse a reação da morena quando contasse seus sentimentos, ele faria tudo o que fosse possível para que ela o aceitasse, nem que fosse por um tempo curto.

O recepcionista os levaram para uma mesa afastada que Edward havia reservado. Era composta por um único sofá de dois lugares, uma pequena mesinha bem caracteristicamente egípcia e com desenhos do mesmo gênero. E para completar o ar romântico do lugar mosqueteiro com ares da Alexandria.

Depois que Edward ordenou o vinho a recepcionista, Bella não conseguiu se segurar e mantendo suas mãos entre as de Edward, virou-se para ele e o questionou:

- Por que estamos aqui Edward? – ele engoliu em seco, visivelmente constrangido. Ele desejava que o vinho que havia escolhido já estivesse nas taças e eles pudessem estar saboreando.

- Precisa ter um motivo especial? – questionou Edward, tentando desviar-se do assunto, o que felizmente só deu certo porque o garçom chegou com o vinho.

Os dois saborearam a bebida em silêncio, apenas trocando alguns olhares e algumas carícias esporádicas. Edward procurava o momento certo para se declarar a Isabella. Enquanto a pergunta do por que estarem ali martelava em sua mente desde que chegaram ao restaurante.

Na metade da segunda taça de vinho, Bella empurrou para longe a cautela, e questionou mais claramente o ruivo.

- Edward, por que você escolheu esse restaurante para essa noite? Há tantos outros que poderíamos ter ido menos... – ela fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa para definir o local em que eles estavam.

- _Romântico_? – completou Edward, Bella só meneou timidamente com a cabeça, enquanto ele voltava seu corpo em direção ao dela, para que assim seus olhos ficassem conectados, e após uma respiração profunda Edward declamou, - Bella, eu estou perdidamente _apaixonado_ por você.

- _O quê_? – Isabella questionou de maneira reflexiva. Ela ainda absorvia o que Edward havia dito a ela, era inesperado, inacreditável que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. – Você _gosta_ de mim? – perguntou tolamente, ele riu torto antes de responder.

- Não só gosto, _eu te amo_ Bella. – declarou, fazendo pequenos círculos em sua mão feminina, Isabella abriu um sorriso enorme, antes de se jogar nos braços de Edward, e dar inúmeros beijos em seu rosto. Ele estava confuso com a reação da morena, mas antes que ele pudesse questioná-la, Bella explicou.

- Eu _também_ te amo. – declarou emocionada, Edward sorriu admirado e a puxou para seu colo a beijando sofregamente. Ambos concordaram em deixar o jantar de lado, e irem o mais rápido que era possível para seu ninho de amor, para o conforto quente e reconfortador do apartamento do ruivo.

Naquela noite, elas se amaram não só com seus corpos, mas também com suas almas. Ambos sentiram a emoção, o prazer, o amor de se completarem. Juras de amor, promessas apaixonadas foram trocadas. A emoção do momento fez com que eles esquecessem os acontecimentos e o que o destino preparava para eles, mas ninguém se incomodou, naquele momento era o encontro de _almas gêmeas_.

O grande dia dos jovens amantes apaixonados nasceu com o sol brilhante que penetrava pelas cortinas do quarto onde estavam e iluminava a cama em que haviam se amado e depois adormecido, bem como seus corpos nus. E quando abriram seus olhos e fitaram diretamente os de seus amados, as lembranças arrebatadoras da noite anterior inundaram-nos.

Passaram alguns minutos se beijando na cama, antes de irem tomar um banho juntos, aonde se viram impossibilitados de não se amarem mais uma vez. Depois do banho luxurioso e apaixonado, Edward e Isabella, foram até o café próximo a casa do ruivo tomar seu desjejum, para em seguida irem até os dormitórios da _Juilliard_, buscar as coisas dela, uma vez que passariam a tarde fazendo seus últimos ensaios na casa de Edward, e depois no final da tarde seguiriam juntos para o local onde seria a apresentação.

A ansiedade que os tomavam pela apresentação era palpável, Isabella errou seguidas vezes sequências simples de sua coreografia, Edward ficava nervoso por ela e também acabava errando algumas notas. Ambos sabiam que precisavam se acalmar. Por mais impossível que fosse.

Quando Edward viu Bella à beira de lágrimas afirmando que ela era uma péssima bailarina e que nunca chegaria a lugar algum, o ruivo saiu de seu lugar atrás do piano e foi até onde a morena estava sentada chorando a puxando para seus braços.

Com sua calma e principalmente por conta do seu amor por Isabella, Edward conseguiu com que ela se acalmasse, e dizendo que já haviam ensaiado demais, a ajudando a despir suas sapatilhas e depois o seu collant. E com Bella em seus braços a levou para que juntos tomassem um banho de banheira que os tranquilizariam.

O banho não tinha nenhuma conotação sexual, muito pelo contrário, nenhum dos dois se tocara intimamente enquanto estavam ali, o máximo que fizeram foram trocar alguns beijos ou carícias inocentes.

Lentamente a tensão que Isabella sentia foi se esvaindo enquanto Edward massageava suas costas morosamente, dando vez ou outra, beijos abertos e cheios de paixão. Notando que Isabella estava relaxando o ruivo inconscientemente também relaxara, ainda mais com as mãos suaves de Bella massageando suavemente suas coxas, ele estava se sentindo em paz, como nunca sentira antes.

Infelizmente o som do telefone de Edward os despertou daquela bolha de paixão e tranqüilidade, estava na hora deles mostrarem a todos por que tinham sido escolhidos para ser a apresentação final deste ano da _Juilliard_.

Os movimentos que Bella fez ao sair da banheira e se secar era tão sensual que Edward se viu fascinado pelo corpo de sua agora namorada, por mais que já o tivesse admirado muitas e muitas vezes, sempre sua pele clara, e seus músculos torneados por causa do _ballet_ o fascinava. Isabella notou que o olhar de Edward estava sobre ela, por isso virou para ficar frente a frente a ele, o pegando de surpresa.

- Algo interessante Edward? – perguntou levando suas mãos a cintura, fazendo com que a toalha branca que se secava, escorregasse por seu corpo e se acumulasse em seus pés, revelando todo seu corpo nu cheios de curvas ao ruivo.

- Definitivamente algo _muito_ interessante. – disse o rapaz, com seu sorriso torto sacana. Isabella encerrou a distância entre eles, moldando seus corpos e puxando-o para um beijo voraz, que rapidamente Edward a acompanhou, enterrando seus dedos entre o emaranhado de cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

Novamente o som do telefone de Edward os tirara daquela bolha que não queriam sair. O ruivo quebrou beijo lentamente, o que causou Isabella gemer em protesto contra os lábios de seu namorado.

- Eu não quero ir. – murmurou, com um biquinho. Edward sorriu divertido com a expressão de sua amada, mas dera um suave selinho em seus lábios e murmurou:

- Você sairá perfeita. – disse afagando o rosto da morena. – Na verdade, nós seremos perfeitos, todos ficarão impressionados conosco. – encerrou sua sentença com um suave beijo em Isabella, e se ajoelhando para buscar a toalha que ela havia deixado cair e a secando com amor.

O caminho para o _Metropolitan Opera*_ foi feito em silêncio pelos dois jovens, o único som no Volvo prateado de Edward era a de _A Flauta Mágica*_ de _Mozart_, que ressoava tranquilamente, deixando os jovens perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Apesar do calor outonal que fazia em maio, Edward estava belamente vestido com seu _smoking_ negro, com uma camisa branca e gravata borboleta vermelha. Já Isabella, usava um _Tutu Romântico* _branco bordado em seu corselete com algumas rosas vermelhas, a única peça que faltava para completar seu figurino para a apresentação eram suas sapatilhas rubras.

Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente presos, deixando seus cachos castanhos avermelhados caídos sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos estavam marcados por uma maquiagem leve, o que deixava Edward praticamente sonhando acordado imaginando Isabella em um vestido todo branco caminhando por um corredor adornado de flores e pessoas que vieram prestigiar o amor que sentiam.

Sim, Edward estava tão apaixonado, tão encantado, que mesmo sabendo que haviam se tornado _"namorados oficiais"_ em menos de vinte e quatro horas, ela já se via casando com ela em um futuro não muito distante.

A morena assustou-se quando o ruivo tocou sua mão, que estava enlaçada a dele, com os lábios, ela estava sonhando acordada, imaginando como seria uma vida junto a de Edward, mesmo sabendo que isso seria _impossível_ para os dois.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao _"MET"_, o ruivo após ter estacionado seu carro na vaga que era destinada aos alunos, puxou sua Isabella para seu colo, não importando que pudesse vir a amassar sua roupa a beijando sofregamente. Era tão desesperador e tão apaixonado aquele beijo que ambos podiam sentir a necessidade de expressar sabe-se lá o que, Edward queria gritar em meio a todos que amava sua Bella e que passaria o resto da sua vida ao lado dela. Isabella, por sua vez, só queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, e toda e qualquer dor presente ou futura nunca os atingisse.

Como todos os momentos que estavam juntos aquele dia, o telefone de Edward tocou os tirando novamente daquele envolvimento amoroso. Infelizmente, desta vez não era só um aviso de que tinham que ir para o local de sua apresentação, era Carlisle – quase o pai de Edward neste universo das artes, dizendo que ele e Isabella deveriam começar a se concentrar, pois se apresentariam em quarenta e cinco minutos.

O ruivo ajudou a morena a descer do carro, e mesmo sob seus protestos, levou sua pequena mala até o camarim onde os dois esperariam por sua hora de brilhar.

No pequeno camarim, branco, com luzes florescentes, sofás dourados com almofadas vermelhas como o carpete, Edward se sentou desleixadamente em um deles, enquanto observava Isabella colocar suas sapatilhas.

Ele sempre achou Isabella perfeita de sapatilhas, aquele pequeno instrumento de tortura – como ele pensava, já que deixava os pés de sua amada destruídos -, a deixava tão feminina, tão sexy que era quase que impossível para o jovem controlar seus instintos masculinos, era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser um adolescente hormonal que não consegue tirar suas mãos de um corpo feminino.

Isabella sabia que Edward a admirava, e por mais que ela achasse um pouco estranho ele se ver fascinado por sapatilhas em seus pés, ela aproveitou o momento de descontração para se exibir a ele.

Ela se esticava, ficara na ponta dos pés, fingindo se aquecer e se alongar, algo sem fundamento uma vez que ela já havia feito isso durante toda à tarde. Na quinta vez que ela se apoiou no braço do sofá onde ele estava, elevando sua perna para que assim pudesse fazer uma abertura em pé, deixando seus lábios a poucos centímetros do membro de Edward, ele grunhiu e questionou a morena com a voz rouca e abarrotada de tesão:

- Você está querendo que eu suba naquele palco _duro_ e morrendo de tesão por você? Porque eu juro, quando eu vê-la dançando a _nossa_ sinfonia para toda uma platéia, eu estarei me lembrando que vi você dançando-a primeiro para mim. Totalmente _nua_, onde eu podia ver cada curva sua sem nenhum empecilho, podia ver seus seios perfeitos se movimentando sincronizadamente com você, e principalmente ver sua _boceta_ toda molhada implorando por meu _pau_ entrar em você novamente. É isso o que você quer, Bella?

O tom da voz de Edward fez o corpo de Isabella tremer de desejo, ele nunca falara sujo com ela antes, e como ela queria que ele novamente a amasse loucamente, e sem se importar que dentro de alguns minutos eles se apresentariam a uma multidão, a morena, se sentou sem nenhum pudor no colo de seu namorado, deixando suas pernas entre as suas, fazendo assim que suas intimidades necessitadas se tocassem.

Um gemido gutural rompeu pelos lábios dos dois amantes, Isabella estava molhada, necessitando de Edward mais do que nunca. Já ele estava tão duro que chegava a ser dolorido, seu membro parecia se contorcer querendo estar mergulhado no calor já conhecido.

- Bella. – Edward gemeu, não convencendo muito se era de protesto ou de desejo.

- Por favor, Edward. – Bella implorou. Edward fechou seus olhos, pois ele sabia que não poderia resistir a um pedido de sua namorada, por mais que quisesse, ainda mais se ele queria isso também.

Ele sabia que se eles transassem ali, naquele momento, faltando apenas alguns minutos para a sua apresentação não tirariam a sua concentração, na verdade se eles se amassem ali naquele segundo talvez o deixassem relaxados para fazerem tudo perfeito. Edward lançou um olhar rápido ao relógio que ficava na parede, eles teriam trinta minutos, contou, voltando rapidamente o olhar a sua Bella que sorria sedutoramente a ele, enquanto suas mãos tentavam desafivelar seu cinto.

- Tudo por você, meu amor. – ele murmurou, enquanto a puxava para um beijo sôfrego, enquanto as mãos de Isabella trabalhavam com uma agilidade impressionante, retirando seu membro extremamente ereto da prisão que era as calças negras. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, Edward puxou a lateral do _collant_ de Bella, beliscando seu clitóris inchado, e quando ela gemeu, retirando suas mãos do membro do rapaz e levando-as aos seus ombros Edward a penetrou profundamente.

Sentir Edward dentro de si era o paraíso para Bella, ela se sentia completa e amada toda vez que Edward estava com ela. Nunca sentira isso com Jacob, por mais que se satisfizesse durante o sexo, não existia essa urgência doentia de não conseguir ficar longe, de não se tocar, de não se beijar, de não se sentir. E mantendo seus olhos conectados aos de Edward, ela começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo no colo dele.

Edward, nunca considerou durante toda sua vida sexual que uma só mulher pudesse o consumir tanto assim. Estar dentro de Isabella era como estar no paraíso. O calor que emanava de seu sexo, envolta ao seu era viciante, e quando ela o apertava a um ponto sufocante, era perfeito, era como a ebulição do prazer.

Fazer amor com Isabella não tinha comparações, podia ser em qualquer lugar, escondido ou não; com roupas ou não; sentados ou deitados, era sempre bom, pois os movimentos e sons que ela fazia quando estocava mais e mais nela, eram simplesmente arrebatadores, mas o que era mais incrível ainda era como seus olhares ficavam conectados de forma única enquanto se amavam.

A cada estocada, um filete de suor escorria pelas nucas dos dois amantes, mas eles não estavam preocupados com isso. Eles só queriam sentir um ao outro mais e mais. E quando o orgasmo veio aos dois, foi praticamente como andar nas nuvens.

Edward beijou apaixonadamente Isabella, que fora repetido da mesma maneira por ela, e sabendo que o tempo dos dois antes da apresentação era de apenas alguns minutos, o ruivo retirou seu membro do calor acolhedor que o corpo da morena proporcionava, e quando esta gemeu em protesto, o jovem prometeu que logo estaria ali, junto dela novamente em algumas horas.

Assim que Edward terminou de se arrumar após as atividades inesperadas com Bella, e a morena estava em frente ao espelho acertando alguns fios de seus cabelos e sua maquiagem, uma suave batida na porta soou.

Era um dos professores de Edward – que estava ajudando na apresentação de hoje -, dizendo que o casal se apresentaria em cinco minutos. E ambos sorrindo animados, concentrados e principalmente apaixonados, eles saíram do camarim rumo à escadaria que os levaria ao palco do _Metropolitan Opera_.

- _Agora a _Juilliard School_ traz a última apresentação dessa noite._ – a voz do apresentador ressoou no grande teatro. – _Isabella Marie Swan, estudante de dança, com ênfase em _ballet_ clássico, e Edward Anthony Masen, estudante de música. _– os jovens amantes apaixonados, trocaram um breve olhar, e entraram no palco de mãos dadas, sendo recebidos por uma salva de palmas. – Eles apresentarão uma sinfonia que foi composta pelo próprio senhor Masen, tendo como coreógrafa, a senhorita Swan. – continuou o homem. – Com vocês _Passion*_.

Isabella não sabia que Edward havia batizado a sinfonia de ambos, pelo menos não até aquele momento, e quando ela ouviu o homem dizer _"paixão"_, lançou um olhar emocionado a Edward, que retribuiu com seu sorriso torto, enquanto posicionava seus longos dedos sobre as teclas de marfim, observando Isabella se preparando para iniciar a apresentação.

As sequências dos acordes que o ruivo executava eram extensões dos movimentos que a morena fazia. Era uma sincronia tão perfeita que deixava todos emocionados.

Carlisle e Esme que estavam na primeira fileira junto com diretores das companhias que estavam ali para dar vagas aos seus alunos, observavam os jovens Edward e Isabella com um fascínio inigualável. Por mais que os tivessem visto ensaiar ao longo do mês, nada os preparou para aquilo, era como se Bella estivesse dançando sobre o piano, e ela que pressionava as teclas.

Edward, por sua vez, não olhava as partituras ou as teclas do piano, ele mantinha seu olhar fixo em Isabella, como que seus passos o guiassem as devidas notas.

Por mais que Edward já tivesse visto Isabella realizar aquela sequência coreográfica milhões de vezes, nenhuma vez ele se sentiu como naquele segundo, era como se ele estivesse vendo Bella pela primeira vez em sua vida, seus movimentos suaves e ritmados, seus passos de _ballet_ perfeitos, ele estava entorpecido.

Isabella, em contrapartida, só conseguia perceber o olhar de Edward sobre ela, era como se somente ele a observava dançar, por isso ela tentava somente para ele fazer seu melhor. Seus melhores giros, seus melhores saltos, seus melhores passos, ela queria ser a melhor para ele.

Os últimos acordes da sinfonia eram tocados, enquanto Bella _'caminhava_' na ponta de seus pés até onde Edward estava sentado tocando divinamente, para assim juntos, lado a lado, olhando-se como um casal apaixonado que eram terminassem sua apresentação.

O casal só foi desperto da sua bolha pessoal de amor pelas palmas dos telespectadores, que os aplaudiam de pé. Edward rapidamente se levantou de seu banco e de mãos dadas com Isabella caminhou até o centro do palco, onde os dois agradeceram de sua maneira. Com sorrisos de felicidade inigualável o jovem casal saiu do palco, e quando já não estavam mais as vistas da platéia se beijaram com fervor.

Caminharam tropegamente até seu camarim, parando vez ou outra para se beijarem avassaladoramente, mas os jovens não estavam esperando encontrar seus pais ali.

Edward e Elizabeth Masen esperavam com expectativa o filho, segurando firmemente em suas mãos um vaso de cravos brancos. Todavia, Charlie e Renée Swan, estavam ansiosos para abraçar sua garotinha que não viam desde o Natal, Charlie segurava firmemente três dúzias de rosas vermelhas para sua princesa.

Mas quando entraram na pequena sala, aos beijos, os jovens olharam assustados aos seus pais, que os olhavam do mesmo jeito. O ruivo engoliu em seco, nunca imaginou que encontraria os pais de sua namorada daquela forma - quase arrancando a roupa de sua única filha e a beijando voluptuosamente.

A morena tremeu ligeiramente com o olhar curioso que a belíssima mulher de cabelos cor de bronze e profundos olhos verdes como os de seu namorado dava a ela. Isabella sabia que Edward era filho único e com toda certeza sempre fora superprotegido por sua mãe.

O silêncio reinou entre os três casais presentes na pequena sala, Isabella olhava temerosa de seus pais, aos pais de Edward, e depois ao ruivo, que por acaso fazia o mesmo. A morena havia deixado de comunicar a sua mãe que ela e seu parceiro de apresentação – como ela havia contado a Renée -, estavam juntos. Edward por sua vez, esqueceu-se de mencionar que a garota com quem estava saindo, por acaso estudava na mesma escola que ele. Mas enquanto os jovens procuravam desculpas para dar as perguntas de seus pais, a loira de olhos chocolates mais claros que o de sua filha os questionou.

- Vocês estão juntos, _juntos_? Tipo namorados, e não só parceiros de apresentação? – sua pergunta fora confusa, mas todos entenderam, principalmente Edward e Bella.

- Mãe... – Isabella implorou, mas foi interrompida pelos braços de Edward a apertando e sua voz masculina e rouca, como soar de sinos em uma manhã de inverno, respondendo.

- Sim, eu e Isabella somos namorados. – disse dando um ligeiro sorriso a morena. – Senhor e senhora Swan, eu sou Edward Masen. Pai, mãe, essa é minha namorada Isabella Swan.

Após os primeiros minutos de tensão, e depois de apresentações, tanto a família Swan quanto a Masen concordaram de juntas irem com seus filhos a um restaurante jantar. Elizabeth e Renée pareciam amigas de infância, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, por sua vez Edward pai e Charlie combinavam uma pescaria, antes de entrar em um debate fervoroso sobre o _Super Bowl*_ daquele ano. Apesar de acharem estranha a interação de seus pais no início, logo Edward e Isabella relaxaram ao redor deles, e ficaram juntos observando como eles estavam se dando bem.

Mas, o que nenhum dos jovens imaginava era que suas mães estavam demasiadamente preocupadas com a futura ruptura entre eles. Tanto Renée quanto Elizabeth sabiam que seus filhos eram orgulhosos, e batalharam muito para chegar onde chegaram, e o fato de que ambos haviam se apresentado divinamente só fazia que crescesse com toda certeza que em alguns meses o romance dos dois seria desfeito e cada um seguiria sua vida onde foi destinada, e ambas sabiam no fundo que isso iria causar uma lástima imensa e sem precedentes em seus filhos, elas sabiam que essa ruptura seria talvez sofrível para os dois, uma vez que eles estavam demasiadamente apaixonados.

E assim quando Isabella e sua mãe foram ao banheiro, Renée a questionou sobre seus sentimentos por Edward, da mesma maneira que sorrateiramente Elizabeth perguntava ao filho, e quando ambos os jovens responderam sem nenhuma hesitação que se _amavam_ as suas progenitoras caíram em um choro silencioso, tentando mesmo que minimamente passar todo o sofrimento de seus filhos a elas.

A presença de seus pais na _Big Apple_ foi somente de quatro dias, mas tanto Edward quanto Isabella se sentiam sufocados com a presença de seus familiares, e mesmo fazendo tudo o que podiam com ambas as famílias, os jovens sentiam falta de ficar um com o outro a sós. Foi com muitos sorrisos e beijos que eles saíram do aeroporto _John F. Kennedy_, rumo ao apartamento do ruivo, onde depois de um jantar, e um filme se viram sedentos de desejo pelo corpo um do outro.

Conforme o mês de junho passava, com o verão tomando as rédeas da temperatura absurdamente quente de Nova Iorque, Edward e Bella, que aguardavam as respostas das companhias pela apresentação da _Juilliard_, faziam turismo pela cidade, algo que ambos durante o tempo que ali viveram deixaram para um dia, e esse era o melhor momento.

Galerias de arte, museus, musicais da _Broadway_, recitais de música, _ballets_, shows de jazz, toda a variedade de entretenimento que somente a ilha de Manhattan pode oferecer. Foi em meio a um passeio na _Staten Island Ferry*_, que o telefone celular de ambos tocou indicando Carlisle e Esme Cullen respectivamente.

A conversa com seus professores foi para informar que as cartas de aceitação das companhias haviam chego, e que queriam conversar com cada e ver o que decidiam para seu futuro. Apesar da felicidade que partilhavam por saber que o destino deles estava a sua escolha, uma tristeza sem tamanho tomou conta dos dois: a de que teriam que se _separar_.

Edward puxou Isabella para um abraço apertado enterrando seu rosto em meio ao emaranhado de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, sentindo o perfume único e viciante de sua namorada. A morena aproveitou o abraço de ferro que seu namorado lhe dava para abafar o grito de desespero que estava prestes a tomar seu peito, aspirando o cheiro almiscarado e único que somente o ruivo tinha.

Como estavam no fim do seu passeio onde no _Ferry_ podiam visualizar a Ilha de Manhattan, a Estátua da Liberdade, conjuntamente decidiram ir até a _Juilliard School_ para ver quais companhias os haviam aceitado, e agendar um horário para falar com seus mentores. O caminho até a escola que durante os últimos anos foi quase como a segunda casa para os dois, foi feito em silencio, ambos estavam submersos nos seus próprios pensamentos de tristeza e dor.

Eles estavam tão apáticos de reações, com os pensamentos em todas as direções, que foi com susto que notaram que já estavam na escola, Bella rapidamente retirou o cinto de segurança para sair do carro de seu namorado, ela estava pressentindo que as coisas ficariam terríveis em breve. Edward queria ter impedido a saída abrupta de Isabella de seu automóvel, mas ele mesmo estava sem esperanças para o amor dos dois, era cristalino para o ruivo o fim inevitável de seu romance.

Cabisbaixo e sem nenhuma emoção o ruivo seguiu o caminho que há segundos atrás foi feito por Isabella para a entrada do conservatório. Além dos seus passos que pareciam ecoar nas paredes, Edward podia ouvir ao longe algumas turmas ensaiando dança, fazendo suas contagens ao longe, o ressoar de alguns instrumentos sendo tocados enquanto jovens ensaiavam. Pela primeira vez ele se perguntou por que não conheceu Isabella antes, assim eles poderiam ter aproveitado muito mais tempo juntos.

Bella caminhava a passos vacilantes até a sala de Esme, por mais que quisesse segurar as lágrimas, era impossível, a cada passo que ela dava pelos corredores da _Juilliard_ ela sentia o peso da separação. Foi com um medo estarrecedor que bateu na porta de sua mentora. Esme Cullen quando viu a sua aluna, se segurou para não cair em lágrimas junto com ela.

Esme tentou conversar com ela, mas Isabella disse que preferia analisar as suas opções antes de conversar com sua mestre. A ex-bailarina do _Bolshoi_ não discutiu com a jovem, por mais que seu coração quisesse ajudar Isabella a achar uma solução.

Há algumas salas de distância, Edward também recebia sua lista de opções, e assim como sua namorada – mesmo que inconscientemente – pediu para que se pudessem analisar suas opções no dia seguinte.

O jovem casal andava cabisbaixo e desolado pelos corredores da _Juilliard_ toda a alegria, vontade de viver até o último minuto aproveitando os momentos juntos se esvaiu, ambos não faziam a mínima idéia do que o futuro reservava para eles, somente que este seria duro e terrível.

Edward e Isabella se encontraram minutos depois e sem qualquer palavra caíram nos braços um do outro, em um abraço apertado. Não eram necessárias palavras, somente estar ali abraçados por tanto tempo que quando viram o crepúsculo despendia no horizonte. O ruivo guiou sua namorada até seu carro, ele sentia uma necessidade de passar a noite com ela, era como se necessitasse de ar. Bella por sua vez, estava confusa ela não sabia o que pensar, por conta disso deixou que Edward a guiasse onde fosse, e não foi surpresa nenhuma para a morena que ele os levou ao seu apartamento.

Apesar de tentarem iniciar uma conversa leve, como o que pediriam para jantar, o peso das escolhas que deveriam fazer se tornou presente, e foi usando toda a dissimulação – mesmo que isso fizesse doer seus corações -, eles trocaram de listas dando falsos parabéns animados quando viram que a primeira opções nas suas listas eram aqueles que mais desejavam: _Bolshoi _e a Orquestra de Viena.

Foi com um desespero alucinado, com uma paixão fervorosa, um medo incontrolável que se amaram naquela noite. A cada toque, a cada carícia, a cada movimento, a cada beijo, eram como se estivessem se despedindo, como se _nunca_ mais seus corpos e suas almas se conectariam. Isabella tentou segurar suas lágrimas durante todo o tempo, mas quando Edward caiu exausto, dormindo em segundos, ela caiu em um choro silencioso.

A morena estava desolada, e foi com um aperto no coração que saiu da cama junto com seu amor, se vestindo com pressa, mas antes de sair do apartamento do ruivo deixou um pequeno bilhete ao lado de sua lista de opções. Isabella agradecia pelos momentos incríveis que ele havia lhe proporcionado nos últimos dois meses, mas que agora havia chegado o momento que eles torceram para nunca chegar, a despedida para sempre.

Um grito de desespero rompeu os lábios de Edward quando leu as palavras de Bella. Ele estava tentando de toda a forma procurar alternativas para ficar ao lado de Isabella, mas ele não fora aceito na Orquestra de Moscou, e nem ela no _Ballet _de Viena. Eles não tinham opções, pois nenhum dos dois gostaria de continuar em Nova Iorque, por mais que tivessem sido aceitos em ambas as companhias da cidade.

Isabella não conseguiu dormir a noite, a falta de Edward a abraçando e principalmente a separação iminente, todo o corpo da morena parecia estar perdendo o calor, e foi com um desanimo palpável e olhos inchados que foi procurar sua mentora Esme.

A linda mulher aguardava sua aluna que era como sua própria filha com o coração na mão, mas nada superou seu desespero quando viu Isabella, ela viu o próprio reflexo na jovem, ela estava vendo que um outro casal que fora feito um para o outro teria que ser forçado a se separar, e jogando seu profissionalismo de lado no momento abraçou firmemente Isabella, a convidando para um passeio no _Central Park_, para conversarem em um lugar menos _"carregado"_. A morena concordou sem hesitar, acompanhando sua mentora e exemplo de mulher no mundo das artes pelos corredores abafados da _Juilliard_ e sendo banhadas pelo sol escaldante do verão nova iorquino.

Longe do coração de Manhattan, em uma sala escura, estava Edward, distraidamente tocando a sinfonia dele e Isabella. Carlisle só de vê-lo naquela posição soube o que estava acontecendo, e assim como a sua esposa ele estava se vendo no lugar do ruivo, ele _tinha_ que ajudar aquele jovem casal, assim como sabia que sua esposa estaria ajudando, ele faria qualquer coisa para que aqueles jovens não sofressem o que ele e Esme sofreram quando fizeram aquela equivocada escolha.

Esme puxou um papo leve com Isabella, como fazia dias que não conversava com sua aluna, a questionou sobre sua rotina de treinamentos, sua ansiedade, até que o assunto inevitável apareceu entre elas. A experiente mulher ouviu sem dizer nada a história dos dois alunos que ela e seu marido uniram, e viu o drama de Bella a olhos nus. Esme estava sentindo a mesma dor da jovem, pois estava se lembrando de sua própria história.

Na pequena sala na _Juilliard School_, Carlisle foi sem rodeios conversar com Edward, perguntou se ele já havia escolhido o seu futuro, dando ao jovem uma brecha para dizer o que estava acontecendo, e enquanto o ruivo narrava à infelicidade dele e Isabella, o loiro relembrava o mesmo drama que viveu.

Mesmo estando distantes um do outro, Carlisle e Esme começaram a contar sua história a Edward e Isabella respectivamente no mesmo momento. Os jovens ficaram surpresos com a semelhança das histórias entre eles e seus mentores, nunca imaginaram que as pessoas que eles se inspiraram passaram por algo tão similar. Isabella e Esme choravam juntas enquanto a incrível mulher de cabelos caramelo lhe contava o sofrimento que fora se separar de Carlisle. Por sua vez Edward tocava uma sinfonia melancólica enquanto ouvia sobre a separação dele e de sua esposa, que durou alguns longos anos.

A coincidência entre as situações deixaram os jovens surpresos, e mesmo sabendo que seria antiético perguntar a seu professores o que fariam se estivessem na situação deles, ambos questionaram.

Esme sorriu animada que sua aluna estava lhe perguntando justamente o que mais gostaria de responder, e segurando na mão de Isabella enquanto observavam os cisnes a mulher lhe respondeu,

- Eu sei Isabella que seu sonho sempre foi ir ao _Bolshoi_, mas algo que eu aprendi é que nem sempre nossa felicidade está onde nossos sonhos queriam estar, às vezes nossa felicidade está onde você menos espera.

Carlisle por sua vez, parou um segundo reunindo seus pensamentos antes de questionar Edward,

- Quantos lugares _iguais_ vocês foram aceitos? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Dois, eu acho. – respondeu o jovem sem hesitar, Carlisle sorriu dando um leve sorriso a Edward, que entendeu a mensagem, e dizendo um obrigado animado a seu mestre saiu correndo pelos corredores da _Juilliard_ até a sala de Esme onde esperava encontrar Isabella.

No _Central Park_ Isabella acabava de ouvir a mesma sugestão de sua professora, e sorrindo brilhantemente a Esme, a agradeceu; e junto com a mulher começou a caminhar a passos rápidos para a saída do parque indo em direção à escola.

Mas antes de ver que solução os jovens tomariam, o destino quis brincar com eles, pois os dois se desencontraram. Enquanto Edward aguardava Isabella – que nunca chegava – primeiramente na sala de Esme e depois em seu dormitório, a morena o procurou no setor de música e depois no apartamento do ruivo.

Foram horas que eles esperaram um ao outro, mas vendo que não iam aparecer que talvez fosse _tarde_ demais para uma solução seguiram para um café que tinham descoberto recentemente que ficava situado exatamente entre o apartamento de Edward e os dormitórios da _Juilliard_, e foi com uma surpresa magnânima que ambos se encontraram na entrada deste café.

Edward abriu seus braços, e sem qualquer palavra Isabella se jogou em seus braços, sentindo o perfume viciante de seu namorado, enquanto o ruivo se entorpecia com o aroma de morangos que emanava de sua Bella, e quando o abraço não passava tudo o que desejam ambos se olharam nos olhos recrutando um beijo avassalador, que não fora negado por nenhum dos dois.

Só quando o ar estava escasso e eles estavam confortavelmente sentados abraçados dentro do café que ambos em uníssono pediram a mesma coisa: _a lista um do outro_. E tanto Edward, quanto Isabella sorrindo brilhantemente entregaram ao parceiro.

Bella, que já havia decorado sua lista, olhava seguidas vezes o nome dos lugares que Edward havia sido aceito. O ruivo observava a lista de sua amada e vez ou outra lançando olhares a sua para ver se combinava os resultados.

Ambos notaram que realmente somente dois lugares que eles podiam ir juntos: Nova Iorque – ela no _ballet_ e ele na orquestra, ou em _Paris_, mais especificamente na _Ópera de Paris*_, foi com um sorriso divertido que Edward questionou Isabella:

- O que você acha de irmos para a _Cidade Luz*_? – Isabella, levantou de onde estava e com seus incríveis olhos castanho como chocolate, olhou nos profundos olhos verdes esmeraldinos de Edward antes de lhe responder,

- Eu adoraria ir para a Ópera de Paris com você. – e sem qualquer outra sentença o ruivo puxou a morena para um beijo sôfrego.

Apesar da idéia de despedida que seus corpos tinham no dia anterior, foi com fervor que eles se amaram aquela noite, juras de amor e promessas de amor eterno.

No dia seguinte mandaram suas respostas a Paris, e começaram a se preparar para a nova vida, porque depois de conversarem com seus pais, ouvirem a história de seus mentores, e ver o quanto se amavam, não tinha outra opção para os jovens amantes se não morarem juntos.

Com a ajuda de Esme e Carlisle, Edward e Isabella encontraram um apartamento para alugar parecido com o que o ruivo vivia em Nova Iorque, e da mesma maneira possuindo um estúdio para que ambos pudessem juntos ensaiar. Desta maneira na primeira semana de agosto os dois jovens amantes seguiram rumo a sua nova morada para a cidade do amor, onde mostrariam seu talento.

Apesar de terem escolhido a Ópera de Paris, as demais companhias que tinham oferecido vagas a ambos os chamavam esporadicamente para participarem de recitais e apresentações, e foi após um ano e meio que estavam em Paris, que com uma emoção incrível Bella fez seu solo no _Bolshoi_ sob os olhares apaixonados de Edward, que estava na primeira fila olhando fascinado sua namorada, e depois da parada em Moscou seguiram para Viena, onde Edward apresentou a sua sinfonia e de Bella acompanhada da melhor orquestra do mundo.

Apesar de ser apenas uma apresentação nos lugares que eles sempre sonharam nenhum se sentiu mal, na verdade eles estavam mais que realizados, e o sorriso não saía de seus rostos na volta à Paris. Mas Isabella nem imaginava que Edward tinha outros planos antes de irem para casa.

Assim quando o avião pousou no começo da noite em Paris. Edward guiou Isabella até seu Volvo negro, com Isabella no banco do passageiro os levando até a _Pont Saint Michael*_, a morena ficou intrigada do por que Edward estaria a levando ali, mas quando o seu namorado lhe abriu sua porta a convidando para acompanhá-lo em um passeio ela o fez sem questionar.

Quando estavam no meio da ponte, Edward se ajoelhou em frente a sua Bella, tirando uma pequena caixinha de cetim negro de seu bolso, perguntou com seus olhos verdes brilhando olhando Isabella como que ela fosse à única mulher da face da terra.

E ela era, pelo menos para ele.

- Bella... você quer se casar comigo? – abrindo a pequena caixinha com o belíssimo anel de outro branco, com uma única – mas imensa – pedra de diamante em seu centro contrastando com o cetim.

Isabella olhava do anel a Edward, ela não tinha palavras por isso murmurou um pequeno _"sim"_ que fez seu agora noivo sorrir apaixonado enquanto deslizava o anel em seu dedo anelar, e em seguida puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado.

Foi assim que um ano e meio depois, em meio ao inverno de dezembro na Cidade Luz, sob uma fina neve e as luzes fascinantes que tomavam Paris, que Isabella Swan se tornou a senhora _Swan-Masen_, mostrando a todos como uma simples _sinfonia_, se tornou não só sua vida, mas a de seu marido.

Eles provaram a todos que juntos fizeram a melhor sinfonia que o amor pode ter. A_** Sinfonia do Amor**_.

.

.

**FIM**

.

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Notas:

*_Casa La Femme_: restaurante nova-iorquino localizado na Charles Street, um lugar romântico e exótico, onde a culinária egípcia e do norte de Alexandrina. http://casalafemmeny_**(ponto)**_com/gallery/

*_Metropolitan Opera:_ o Metropolitan Opera House é um dos principais palcos de ópera no mundo. O Met, como é conhecido, é uma das doze organizações residentes do Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. http://benchlandblog_**(ponto)**_com/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/ny-metropolitan-opera_**(ponto)**_jpg

*_A Flauta Mágica:_ opera de dois atos, que foi composta por Mozart e pelo alemão Emanuel Schikaneder. Esta opera mostra a filosofia do Iluminismo, trazendo os conceitos de liberdade, igualdade e fraternidade da Revolução Francesa. http://pt_**(ponto)**_wikipedia_**(ponto)**_org/wiki/Die_Zauberflöte

*_Tutu Romântico:_ http://www_**(ponto)**_polyvore_**(ponto)**_com/cgi/img-thing?_** (ponto)**_out=jpg&size=l&tid=1016549

*_Passion:___paixão em francês.

*_Super Bowl:_ como é conhecido o jogo final da liga de Futebol Americano (NFL) nos Estados Unidos, é o maior evento desportivo e a maior audiência televisiva do país, assistido anualmente por milhões de pessoas nos Estados Unidos e em todo o mundo.

*_Staten Island Ferry:_ http://alxnd_**(ponto)**_files_**(ponto)**_wordpress_**(ponto)**_com/2010/03/statenislandferry_**(ponto)**_jpg

*_Ópera de Paris:_ é uma instituição musical, sucessora da fundada em Paris por Luís XIV em 1669 com o nome de "Academia Real de Música" (_Académie Royale de Musique_). É uma das mais antigas instituições do gênero do mundo. Académie Royale de la Danse foi antecesora da criação da Académie Royale de Musique, que foi fundada em 1669. Em 1672, o rei Luís XIV concedeu a Jean-Baptiste Lully, um renomado compositor, bailarino e mestre de dança, a direção da Académie Royale de Musique, que era dotada de uma Escola Oficial de dança, que originou o que hoje conhecemos como Ópera de Paris. http://pt_**(ponto)**_wikipedia_**(ponto)**_org/wiki/%C3%93pera_de_Paris

*_Cidade Luz:_ era o centro cultural da Europa, cuja efervescência durante o Iluminismo lhe permite ainda hoje carregar o título de _Cidade Luz_.

*_Pont Saint Micheal:_ ponto sob o rio Sena, próximo a Catedral de Notredame e a praça do anjo em Paris, lugar conhecido por seu altamente turístico e romântico. http://media_**(ponto)**_kickstatic_**(ponto)**_com/kickapps/images/21864/photos/PHOTO_6797703_21864_14053821_main_**(ponto)**_jpg

.

.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/A:**__ Acreditem, eu sei que esse final foi super clichê! *HUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Olá meus amores, então é eu demorei mais do que prometi para postar essa continuação, mas se eu contar como meu mês foi uma loucura vocês não iriam acreditar. Bem... eu tardo mais não falho... sim, sim, sim... eu posso demorar dias, semanas, meses que sempre faço._

_Bem... como vocês puderam ver foi uma história de amor, BEM açucarada, e quem já está acostumado com o que eu escrevo sabe que eu __**ADORO**__ dar uma dramatizada em tudo, afinal porque eu me denominaria Drama Queen se não gostasse de um drama?! *KKKKKKK*_

_Chega de narcisismo Carol!_

_Como eu disse na primeira parte essa fanfic foi escrita em comemoração ao meu um ano de ficwriter, que como eu já disse também só se tornou possível por causa de vocês, sem vocês eu nunca teria escrito essa fanfic, nunca sequer teria completado um ano de ficwriter, escrever essa história para vocês foi o mínimo que pude fazer para agradecê-los pelo carinho._

_Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram, fiquei apaixonada por cada comentário... sei que demorei para atualizar, por isso agradeço a paciência de vocês também! Obrigada as minhas betas incríveis lou5858 e Mayh Cardoso, elas fizeram essa história sair redondinha também, acredite._

_Obrigada mais uma vez a todos, e espero que apesar dessa duo-shot acabar que vocês deixam reviews e comentários, ok?!_

_Amo muito todos vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/B¹: **__Unf! Odeio, odeio, odeio não ter a razão em algum assunto! Quando Carol me falou do final que ela havia planejado eu não hesitei em expor as minhas preocupações quando a real felicidade deles; que o fato de ambos abdicarem de sonhos que possuíam desde criança para entregarem-se a um amor, seria um erro. Um erro que fatalmente geraria ressentimento, arrependimentos e tristeza. Mas cara... caaaara, foi tão lindo e encaixou tão perfeitamente com a história de ambos!_

_Acho que Edward e Bella aprenderam juntos a importância de ceder. Incrível que eles tiveram que aprender para conseguir conquistar seus sonhos, mas a realidade originada das escolhas foi uma totalmente impensável! Orgulhosos demais para enxergar as possibilidades não perceberam, até o último momento, que talvez o que eles sempre quiseram não fosse exatamente o lugar em que se dedicariam às artes, mas como o fariam. *suspira*_

_Eu odeio você, lôra, por me mostrar o quão errada eu estive._

_Mostrem pra essa cabeça de bagre, que alguns chamam de Carol Venancio, o quanto vocês gostaram dessa 2shot! :)_

_Beijocas,_

_~lou5858_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**N/B²: **__Queridas, que liiindo. Vocês devem ter gostado do final tanto quanto eu. Definitivamente eu JAMAIS imaginaria a Carol escrevendo algo assim. Ela nem colocou muito drama._

_Quando li que os dois seguiriam seu caminho eu já pensei que fosse demorar HORRORES para que eles ficassem juntos, mas não, dessa vez ela foi super boazinha e não nos torturou muito._

_Muito lindo o final, na verdade a história toda foi muito linda. Super coerente. No começo eu imaginei como a Lou, não sei se deixarem seus sonhos de lado seria uma boa para a relação deles, mas ainda bem que não afetou em nada, tanto que se casaram._

_Eu confesso que chorei *novidade* lendo, como sempre faço nas histórias da Carol, ainda mais quando me encontro nesse estado lastimável._

_Carol, parabéns pela linda história. Totalmente doce, mas claro que picante também. Jamais imaginaria que você fosse escrever algo assim, confesso que me surpreendeu e para melhor._

_Com toda a certeza nós é que ganhamos o presente por seu um ano de ficwriter. Parabéns mais uma vez e parabéns a Lou por betar a história junto comigo._

_Beijos,_

_Mayarah._


End file.
